


Not So Impossible Wishes

by Acherona, trulywicked



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cora is Not A Good Sister, Fluff, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mpreg, Peter is a Good Uncle though very cracked in the head, Pregnancy, flangst, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 31,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7599739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acherona/pseuds/Acherona, https://archiveofourown.org/users/trulywicked/pseuds/trulywicked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were things he didn't dare speak of to his mate, impossible wishes he knew couldn't happen. </p>
<p>He didn't count on the djinn being determined to give him his deepest wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. If Wishes Were Horses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emela/gifts).



> Cause Lady Em has been having a rough time of it, I feel she deserves some Mpreg Sterek. It's a little angsty for Der-bear to start but I PROMISE you it gets much, much better.

The smell of paint caught his attention as soon as he stepped into the pack house just before he heard soft giggles and his mate’s admonishment to hold still.

“I can’t help it Batman, the brush tickles and then there’s the Champ knocking around in there.”

He followed the voices and was not at all surprised to see Erica sitting as still as possible while Stiles carefully painted her prodigious belly orange.

“Of course the Champ is moving about, Champie can hear that their favorite and most awesome Uncle Stiles is close.” Stiles’ tongue was poking out the corner of his mouth in concentration and his lashes were shadowing his cheeks as he focused on the task at hand. “You need to be still though so this turns out great, you will have the most amazing Halloween costume. Do you want a happy pumpkin head or scary one?” He looked up and beamed at the sight of Derek. “Hey Babe.”

Derek had to smile back, years of adjustment, therapy, self-reflection, and working on his issues had done their job of making him easier with his family, his pack. He moved over to stand behind Stiles and bent to kiss the side of his neck. “Hi. So pumpkin was the verdict? I was almost expecting something insane.”

“Considered a Species burst costume but I wanna keep it family friendly.” Erica grinned. “Plus, too much gear for my fatness does not a happy Baby Mama make.”

“I suggested painting that scene from Alien with the alien bursting out of the dude’s belly but Boyd looked like he was going to pull my spine out of my nostrils if I did so the plan was scrapped.” Stiles bent his head to give his mate more room at his neck as he switched out the orange paint for black. 

Derek nuzzled the offered space. “He’s protective. And it bursts out of Kane’s chest, not his belly.”

“You’re such a geek,” Erica cooed at her alpha then told Stiles, “Happy pumpkin. Cause I like to think the Champ is a happy munchkin.”

“The happiest.” Stiles agreed and began to paint faint outlines of a happy face on Erica’s warm skin. “Can you believe that Catwoman vetoed me painting the death star on her? It would have been epic.” 

“You already convinced Allison to dress as Padme two years ago,” Derek told him. “Take your Star Wars victories where you can get them and let the rest go.” 

“Fine...But I still think you would make a great Leia babe, rocking the metal bikini.” Stiles winked at Derek and laughed when the paint on Erica’s belly stretched when the Champ moved about. 

“Whoa knocking that one out.” Erica’s fingers twitched to place her hand on her belly but she didn’t want to smear the paint. “At least the baby isn’t bouncing on my bladder but even he heard that joke and thought it bad.”

Derek had to chuckle but, as he saw Erica’s belly ripple again, he felt a soul deep longing. He always got this way when one of the pack women were expecting, always found himself assaulted by impossible wishes. It was a little odd he supposed, for a male alpha werewolf to wish that he could have a baby but he couldn’t help it. He wanted what he’d seen Allison and Erica going through. He wanted to feel a life growing inside him, a life he and Stiles created. “Being silly is why kids like Stiles.”

“They like me because I am fantastic and they are very clever people.” Stiles sniffed. “The silliness is just a bonus.”

“Well that depends on you who ask,” Boyd rumbled as he walked into the room and straight over to his mate to kiss her hello. 

Erica hummed happily into the kiss, “Hello sexy. How was work? And did you get the candy?”

“Work was fine and yes, I’ve got the candy. It’s out in the truck since some people around here don’t seem to grasp that it is for the kids.” Boyd smiled at Erica and pulled a curl of her hair behind her ear.

“Candy is tasty and for everyone,” Stiles argued as he finished the carved pumpkin face on Erica.

“Isaac will go through every last piece and leave none for the kids,” Derek reminded him, “Remember the frantic rush to get more candy last year because of his greed?”

“I remember his sugar rush that lasted all night,” Stiles agreed. “And you guys all say drugs don’t work for you. And none of the stores had any good candy left. We were the losers handing out fruit and the disgusting old people hard candy.” Stiles had been on guard duty all night because he just knew their house would be egged and tp’d.

“Exactly.” Derek shook his head when he got a better view of Stiles’ face. “You have paint on your nose.”

Stiles’ eyes crossed as he tried to get a good look at his upturned nose. “Whatever, you can help me clean it off later.” He smiled again and signed Erica’s belly with flourish, every artist signed their work after all. “There, just let it dry a little before you do anything.” 

“I can do that. My chocolate god won’t mind bringing me something to nibble on, right baby?” She fluttered her lashes at Boyd.

“Of course not.” Boyd smiled indulgently. He would do anything for Erica, even more now that she was carrying their baby. “Want something savory or sweet?”

“Savory. I’ll save sweet for after the trick or treating,” she stroked his cheek affectionately.

Derek wrapped his arm around Stiles’ shoulders and pulled him backwards out of the room with him. “Let’s clean your face off. You already carved the actual gourds right?”

“What do you think of me? Of course I have.” Stiles stopped when they were in another room and wrapped his arms around Derek, pulling his mate in for a more enthusiastic welcome home kiss than he’d had a chance to give him earlier. “I love Halloween, I love it almost as much as Christmas.” And thanks to Stiles the pack house looked like the Griswold house during the Holidays. “I’ve been planning gourd designs since June.”

Derek made a happy rumble in the back of his throat. He always loved getting to hold and be held by Stiles. Just touching him now that he didn’t feel he had to stay away for his mate’s safety. He gave Stiles another nibbling kiss. “I just love that you and the rest of the pack are happy, you especially.”

“Derek, I am always happy with you.” Stiles hugged his mate tighter and kissed him again. Stiles loved his life, he did. The pack was safe and happy and Derek was his and Stiles loved him more than anything. Things were good now, for all of them. “I hope you’re happy as well.” 

“Of course I am idiot.” He nuzzled his nose against Stiles’ “I have the pack and even more I have _you_ , how could I be anything but happy?”

“Just making sure.” Stiles nipped at Derek’s stubbled jaw. Sometimes there was a shadow in Derek’s eyes and Stiles didn’t know what it was or how to make it go away. “Now let’s go clean me up...I think I need your help to wash my back. Might have paint there too, you never know and cleanliness is a virtue.” 

Derek’s grin was just a little filthy. “Oh the highest virtues.” Then he tossed Stiles over his shoulder to carry him into the bathroom, thrilling inside to his mate’s laughter.

\-----------------------------------------------

Scott eyed Erica’s belly as they met up to take his and Allison’s twins trick or treating. “Are you sure you don’t have more than one in there?”

“Yes I’m sure. You and Deaton did the ultrasound yourselves. The Champ just has Boyd’s size,” she gave her mate a look over her shoulder, “and you’d better be ready with all the pain drain in the world when I have this hulk buster.”

“I am ready and Isaac has promised to be on pain draining duty as well if you should need it,” Boyd agreed and gave her an adoring look before looking Scott up and down. “What are you supposed to be anyway?”

Scott gave him a superior look. “I am Discord. Trust me you too will be sucked into dressing like My Little Pony characters soon enough. Marrok wanted to be Fluttershy so I had to be Discord. Lou picked characters from Steven Universe.”

“Ah that explains the purple hair.” Boyd looked over at Allison who sported purple hair and black tights. He still found Scott’s snaggle toothed fang and white goatee very strange but the boys looked happy and that was all that mattered. 

Allison just smiled proudly and pulled her little Steven closer before he had a chance to run off. 

Erica cooed, “Oh my God they look so adorable. I just wanna cuddle and squish ‘em.”

Scott stooped to pick up Marrok and set him on his hip. “No squishing. Cuddling is always welcome.”

“Then give me Fluttershy,” Derek said as he came up behind Boyd and Erica, “I think I need some kindness before I go out on my patrol.”

Marrok held his chubby hands out and made grabby hands at Derek the moment he heard his voice, he definitely didn’t mind getting cuddles from their alpha. Lou didn’t want to be outdone so he glommed himself to Derek’s leg.

“I hate that you can’t come trick or treating with us.” Stiles pouted as he came up behind Derek. He knew that the territory needed to be patrolled but it sucked that Derek had drawn the short stick. 

“What are you?” Boyd just stared at the multicolored mess that was Stiles. Short skirt and knee high boots and all.

“I’m Rainbow Brite you cretin.” Stiles twirled.

Derek cuddled both kids, rubbing cheeks, and smiled at his mate, “You’ll see me around as I patrol though and I’ll be home for the annual screening of Nightmare.”

“You better be or I will come find you,” Stiles agreed and leaned in for one more kiss, his blonde wig tickling Derek’s face. “I love you, be safe.” It was just a standard patrol and Derek had his charmed amulet on so he could call for them in a second if he needed help. Still Stiles took every chance he got to tell Derek he loved him, and that he would miss him while they were apart. 

Derek kissed him back. “I will. Don’t get arrested.” It was his own tradition after the three Halloweens in a row he’d had to bail Stiles out from jail before he’d finally asked him out.

“I’ve got you now.” Stiles wiggled his left hand in front of Derek, the simple wedding band glinting in the light. “Don’t need to think up stuff to get your attention.” He straightened the rainbow belt on his outfit. “Now let’s get out there and sucker the neighborhood out of all their candy.”

Derek chuckled and passed Marrok back to Scott and returned Louvel to his mother. “Be good for the adults and Stiles boys.”

Scott coughed in amusement.

“I think it is Stiles and Scott who needs to be good for the boys,” Allison quipped because she could already see her husband and his best friend revert to the little boys they always became on events like this. They never grew up and she loved them for it. “Good luck Derek.” 

He just gave a slight wave and loped off for the first round of his patrol. 

Derek had circled back a couple times over the night to touch base with his trick or treaters before he heard a pained cry coming from an alleyway downtown. He followed it and saw a very big, very ugly, very unhygienic human with some sort of magical cuffs in hand advancing on a slim man who was cowering in the corner.

“Stop whining, and stop trying to squirm out of this Anwar. You’re going to be mine and there’s nothing you can do about it.”

The slender man just tried to curl in on himself even more. He had done his best but there was nothing he could do now. He had tried screaming for help but with all the sounds going on from people celebrating Halloween there was no one to hear him. He couldn’t believe it would end like this, that he would be shackled and enslaved after all this time.

Derek made a soft growl and then he was moving, grabbing the hulking slimeball by his neck and slamming him against the wall before ripping the shackles from his hands. “I don’t fucking think so asshole.”

The human scrabbled at his wrist, trying to get away. “Fuck off this ain’t your business.”

“You’re trying to enslave someone magically in _my_ territory,” he let his eyes glow red and his fangs drop, “That makes it my business. Now, give me one good reason not to rip your throat out.” He grimaced when the human voided his bowels and bladder before passing out. The smell was foul. “Christ that’s disgusting.” He just dropped the human so he’d wake, wallowing in his own waste.

“Humanity often is,” The man agreed and uncurled, getting up and proving he was much taller than he had appeared in his curled up position. “You saved me.” He looked at the alpha wolf with strange eyes that swirled in different colors. “How can I repay you?” 

Derek shook his head. “You don’t owe me anything. It’s my job to protect the people in my territory under supernatural threat. Besides I have everything I need.”

“Are you sure about that Alpha?” The man tilted his head and regarded Derek closely. “It may be your job but that doesn’t lessen what you did for me.” And as a Djinn, Vahinee always repaid a debt, granted the true heart’s wish. “I am grateful more than you know.” 

“You’re welcome but you still don’t owe me anything. Just be more careful about who learns your true name and we’ll call it even.” Derek looked at the shackles. “I’ll have these neutralized of magic and smelted down. Be careful the rest of the night.” He waved goodbye and headed back out on patrol. He’d give Stiles the shackles the next time he passed by him and the others so Stiles could carry them in that ridiculous sack he had.

Vahinee pursed his lips and watched the alpha walk away, there was no way he would just leave things like that. He was a djinn of his word and he would find out what the wolf’s deepest wish was so he could make it come true. He slipped away from sight into the inbetween and followed the werewolf. He would do this until he got his answer.


	2. Beggars Would Ride

After the movie Derek wasn’t at all surprised that everyone in the pack but Stiles and himself had essentially passed out. He took a sneaky picture of Scott with one of his horns askew, nearly falling off, draped over Allison like a patchwork blanket. Then he picked up the snoozing Louvel and whispered to his mate, “You get Mar, you’re better at getting that stuff off without disturbing the kids.” Lou’s costume was pretty much real clothes so Derek didn’t have to do much to put the little boy to bed.

“It’s all in my magic touch.” Stiles whispered back and wiggled his fingers, letting some silver sparks fly from the tips before he picked Marrok up to go clean him up and take off the pale yellow onesie, wings, pink wig, and tail. Stiles had chucked his own wig and boots as well so he was walking around in a blue mini dress basically.

Derek slipped off the shoes and tucked Lou in under his Steven Universe sheets. The two year olds were frighteningly smart and already reading. He was pretty sure that was thanks to Stiles homeschooling them since werewolf children didn’t do well in public schools until age fifteen or so. “There we go.” 

He looked at Stiles tucking Marrok in and had to smile at the way the little boy refused to release the angel bunny plush even in sleep.

“They are precious aren’t they?” Stiles brushed away a dark curl from Marrok’s forehead before going to stand next to Derek. “Scott and Ally have made beautiful babies.” Stiles made sure that the star projector was on and spread soft stars and galaxies across the room.

Derek nodded. “I think everyone in this pack, as they get around to it, will make gorgeous babies. But they’ll all be precious.”

“Absolutely, I am not playing favorites here but these babies are the ones we have so far and they are my godbabies so I have a right to gush over them.” Stiles curled his fingers around Derek’s and squeezed his husband’s hand. 

Derek felt a little ping in his heart, the familiar longing to see Stiles gush over his own children, over _their_ own children, but he squeezed back and tugged Stiles out of the children’s room to their own. “Come on and let’s get you out of that costume. I can tell the tights are starting to ride up uncomfortably you know.”

“They really, _really_ are,” Stiles agreed and reached back there to pull the tights out from where the sun doesn’t shine. “I don’t get how women do it.” He waddled out of the room and over to his and Derek’s suite of rooms in the house. 

“Well if you got women’s tights then of course they’re riding up.” Derek chuckled and poked his mate in the side. “Though I don’t suppose they sell rainbow stripe tights for men.”

“I am sure they do somewhere but I didn’t have time to the proper research where to get them.” Stiles pulled Derek along with him and whined for his mate to help him with the zipper down the back of the dress. “I will do better for next year, though I might skip the tights all together then.”

Derek just drew down the zipper with a little smirk. “Next year you might try for say...the Tenth Doctor instead.” He leaned down to kiss Stiles’ nape and stroke the dress off his mate’s shoulders until it dropped to the floor. “Though I can’t complain about the view the tights give.”

Stiles grinned and wiggled his rainbow colored ass a little before he began to peel the tights off, they were really uncomfortable. “I can offer you an even better one Babe.” He gave Derek a look over his shoulder. “Next year, I want you dressing up with me though, a sappy and too cutesy couple costume for the two of us.” 

“I believe that can be arranged,” Derek agreed as she started stripping down to his own skin, taking in Stiles’ naked ass with a salacious smirk.

“Good.” Stiles turned and began to help get his husband naked, pulling the shirt over his head and unbuckling the belt he wore. Stiles loved running his hands over Derek, would never get enough of touching him, all that warm skin, beautiful muscles and soft hollows. “I have a whole year to talk you into the metal bikini then. Isaac can be Jabba.” 

“Stiles I will dress like a couple,” Derek said as he let his own hands wander, “but nothing in this world will get me into a metal bikini.”

"We'll see Sweetwolf mine," Stiles just hummed and let his fingers brush over Derek's collarbone and down his side. 

Derek just caught his hands and nipped at the fingers. “I’m yours alright.” Then he was pulling Stiles into bed for the night, glad for the magical soundproofing of their room. They both tended to be screamers.

\---------------------------------------

Derek walked downstairs in the early morning to see Erica crying into a bowl of the stuffing Stiles had made for tomorrow’s Thanksgiving feast. Stuffing covered with cherry jam and jalapeno peppers. “Erica? What’s wrong?”

She sniffled then wailed, “I’m _FAT_ and I can’t stop eating and getting fatter!”

“Did Boyd say something?” Derek went to sit beside Erica on the bench seat for the table.

“No? Not really.” She stuffed another spoonful of her concoction in her mouth.

Stiles poked his head into the room, made a panicked expression at the sight of Erica’s tears and vanished again, returning shortly dragging Allison by the hand. He had no idea what to say to make Erica feel better but since Allison had gone through all those hormones and body changes not too long ago, she might know.

“Hey Erica.” Allison had gotten over the issues she’d had with the she-wolf years ago. They were family now, plain and simple. She shrugged Stiles off and went to sit next to Erica on the opposite side of Derek.

“Hi.” Erica spooned more stuffing into her mouth, “Why do we have to get fat alone? There should be some sort of sympathy bloat that men get then they can see how they like having their pudge cooed over. I’m fine with the belly and the boobs but my _thighs_ jiggling is not cute!”

“It’s horrible.” Allison agreed. “And the stretchmarks, the glory of carrying a life my ass, they are ugly.” She understood completely how Erica felt. “At least yours will heal as soon as the midget is out.” She tapped a finger at the table top in consideration. “I bet that if you flirt a little with our resident mage, he could find a way to make Boyd experience what you are if you really want him to.” Stiles was never impossible when it came to something that would please one of his pack.

“Excuse me,” Derek said archly about the flirting, making Erica laugh and lean her head on his shoulder. 

“I feel stupid for getting so upset over it. Cause Boyd means it. He really thinks I’m not fat or jiggly. He really thinks that I’m beautiful and the thunder thighs are cute and even sexy. And don’t worry I’m not gonna flirt with Stiles. But yeah, glory my bigger ass. I love the Champ like crazy but God I can’t wait til the little booger is out. Pregnancy is the pits.”

Derek just hugged her and shoved down the petulant brat inside him that wanted to cry foul and snap that at least Erica could get pregnant. Even with the discomforts, it was a wonder Derek would give his right arm for. “How many knives have you thrown at Jackson since sharing the news without anyone scolding you for it?”

She snickered. “Okay maybe there’s some perks.” She kissed his cheek. “Thanks Papa Wolf.” Erica gripped Allison’s hand. “And you too. For getting me out of my pity party.”

“Anytime you need a pity party, sign me up for for moaning and bitching right there with you.” Allison smiled and nuzzled Erica’s cheek before getting up and doing the same to Derek. Being married to and being mother to wolves had made her adopt a lot of the wolf behavior. “And if you’re more hungry later, Stiles has a second bowl of stuffing in the fridge down at the basement.” 

“Allisoooon, don’t give away my secrets,” Stiles’ voice came floating from where he was with the boys, having a lesson slash playdate with them.

“Oh please. We all know Derek’s got claim on your best secrets,” Erica called back but got up still holding Allison’s hand. “Actually I think I really wanna do myself up today but I’m going to need help there, since I can’t give myself a pedicure. Think Lydia won’t murder us for waking her for a spa morning?”

“If it is for a spa morning, I think she’ll survive getting out of bed before eleven,” Allison replied with laughter in her in her voice. “And let her pick the color of the nail polish and it will be all good.” 

Derek watched them go with a little headshake then smirked at Boyd peeking around the corner. “Ran away like a chicken didn’t you?”

“Roadrunner has nothing on me,” Boyd agreed and walked into the room when he was sure that the coast was clear. “I love her so much but nothing I said was right, every word out of my mouth just made things worse.” 

“You have a fatal flaw,” Derek told him dead seriously, getting up to wash Erica’s empty bowl.

“What’s that?” Boyd wanted to know so that he could fix it. 

“A penis,” came the dry response. He passed Boyd the cereal and milk so the man could have his own breakfast. “Luckily Stiles recognized the need for a uterus bearer and got Allison.”

“Pack Mama is a smart cookie.” Boyd had to laugh at the penis flaw, it was something he really couldn’t do anything about. “But I heard you, you were doing a pretty good job making it better before Stiles brought Ally down.” 

“I was surrounded by women growing up. I remember my aunts and how their pregnancies went very well.” Derek dried the now clean bowl and put it away. “She’ll be in an even better mood when she’s dolled up.”

“She’ll be gorgeous.” But Boyd always found Erica breathtakingly beautiful. “Do you think I should take her out? Some place nice and have people gawk at her with envy because they can never be that stunning?” 

“No,” Derek said, “at her stage of pregnancy people like to think of the belly as public property,” he heard Stiles muttering about morons who don’t deserve to live and smiled, “and no one needs that level of bloodshed in town.”

“No, no you’re right and I would have to bathe in the blood of those that Erica slayed just to make sure everyone got that no one touches the belly without permission.” Boyd got angry just thinking about it, people were morons at times.

“Rip their arms off and beat them to death with them,” Stiles called again. 

“What has Scott said about channeling Ziva David in front of the cubs?” Derek sent back.

“That I am not allowed to but I think it will just make them brave and more awesome!” Stiles’ response was echoed by giggles from two twin boys as Stiles grabbed them and blew raspberries on their bellies.

“No homicidal commentary until they’re ten Stiles,” Scott said as he staggered into the kitchen. “Coffee, please for the love of everything holy, coffee.”

Derek just passed Scott a mug full of sugar and cream with a little bit of coffee without a word. Normally he’d have teased Scott for being so groggy but this time it was warranted. Scott had been called out on a late farm emergency at two am and hadn’t gotten back until six. “The cow pull through?”

“Mmm.” Scott nodded before slugging back coffee. “Calf too. Damned lucky really. That was a big calf. Poor farmers can hardly turn any profit without pumping their cattle full of hormones and crap that makes it impossible for a cow to birth unassisted more often than not.”

“It’s a shame,” Boyd agreed. He knew how hard the farmers had it but it was still a terrible thing. “Not to mention that all that stuff nearly makes the meat inedible.” Since they were weres, their senses were so strong that they picked up on all the crap that was pumped into the meat and dairy products as well. “I am glad they both survived though.” 

“A happy ending that makes my decision to expand my degree to livestock and exotics worth it.” Even though Scott had been going insane during college.

Derek smiled and pat him on the back just as the twin terrors rushed in to hug their Daddy and demand morning cuddles. 

“So sad, they hear the grumpy calls of their worn out sire and suddenly I am not good enough anymore.” Stiles followed them and draped himself over Derek. “Hold me my love and mend my broken heart.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Derek told him but tugged him in for a soft, slow kiss anyway.

Stiles just hummed into the kiss, if he was rewarded like this for being ridiculous then he would never ever stop. 

Both boys were talking over each other, blabbing in toddler speak about everything they had experienced while their daddy slept.

Scott just beamed brilliantly, loving his kids with every ounce of him, and picked them up. “Really? Well you’re just gonna have to tell Nana and Poppy John all about that.”

Derek blinked then looked down at Stiles. “Your Dad and Melissa are going to be able to make it this year?”

“Yup, fingers crossed and knock on wood,” Stiles agreed. “Dad has worked so many holidays that the deputies actually banned him from working this Thanksgiving and Mel traded shifts already back in September. So barring any sort of disaster, they will be here. I thought they could spend the night too, that way Dad can have a beer if he wants and they don’t have to drive home at night.” It wasn’t far but Stiles was still a worrier when it came to his father and Melissa too.

“That’s not even a question, of course they can stay.” Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles’ shoulders from behind and watched in amusement as the boys became tornados of delighted excitement.

“Oh my god, there will be no reigning them in today.” Stiles chuckled as he watched the boys. They had endless energy but so had Stiles, well almost, so he could relate to them and the buzzing feeling under your skin that made you have to move and be active or you would go crazy.

“So?” Derek remembered being an energetic cub himself and remembered his sister and cousins bouncing off the walls. It came part and parcel with having werewolf blood in his opinion and was just expected and he honestly adored it. He adored having cubs bouncing around and filling the air with their chatter. “Do you need me to distract them while you make the biscuits?” The boys could read so spelling words was out but he’d taken to using the british term for cookies so that they didn’t know what was being baked.

“Yes oh god yes, that would be amazing!” Usually Stiles didn’t mind having two tiny kitchen aids when he baked or cooked but since this was for Thanksgiving dinner he would really appreciate the peace and quiet to do his thing. 

“You make even that sound dirty.” Boyd shook his head in amusement.

“Have you not seen my mate? I want to do dirty things to him with every breathe I take,” Stiles replied and beamed up at Derek.

Derek just kissed the tip of Stiles’ nose. “Feeling’s mutual. But for now,” he reluctantly pulled away to scoop the boys up over his shoulders and carry them, giggling the whole way, up the stairs to get ready for an outdoor expedition.

Scott leaned back on the counter and sipped at his coffee. “If you’d told me, back when I was a knotheaded sixteen year old, that Derek Hale would be the best babysitter in the world for my future kids I’d have demanded psychiatric evaluation.”

“He’s amazing.” Stiles nodded, heart in his eyes as he watched where Derek had disappeared. 

“He’s made to have a large pack, a large family.” Boyd agreed because Derek always took care of all of them, always had time no matter how small the issue was. 

Stiles nodded again.

“Speaking of pack and family, is Peter coming?” Boyd asked.

“Who knows.” Stiles shrugged. “If he actually let me know in advance it would ruin all his fun.”

“He and Chris are still in St. Martin so I don’t think so,” Scott answered, snitching some eggos from the freezer for his own breakfast. “Chris keeps Ally updated.”

“Well he has always had better manners than Peter.” Stiles pursed his lips. “But then I won’t count on them for dinner.” If they showed then there would be enough food but neither Peter or Chris really were much for the whole family gatherings schtick. 

“Mmmhmm.” Scott nodded then pushed off the counter. “I’m going to finish my eggos upstairs then take a sh-” he was interrupted by the loud and slightly panicked yelp of Erica.

“Oh shit!”

“Erica!” Boyd was on his feet and up the stairs in a second, half shifted out of pure panic. “What’s wrong? What’s happened?”

“Um,” she said, voice a little small and timid, “I think I’m in labor.”

Lydia was already taking the curlers out of Erica’s hair. “Make sure her bag has everything she needs. Allison go tell Scott to prep the werewolf room at the clinic.”

“On it.” Allison was already on her feet, steering a still panicked Boyd toward his and Erica’s rooms to get her bag before she hurried to find her husband, it seemed there would be no rest for him right now. “Scott!”

“I’m already on my way,” Scott called back, “Just getting shoes on. Tell Boyd to calm down. The baby’s going to take at least half an hour to come.” 

Hopefully but Scott wasn’t going to go into the unpredictabilities of birth right now. He finished putting on his shoes and snagged Isaac to come with him to the clinic.

“Yeah, you can tell him to calm down yourself, may I remind you of how calm you were when the twins were coming?” Allison whirled by him to give him a quick kiss before she hurried back to Erica’s side to see what she could do to help. 

Derek came down with the twins and looked at Stiles with a little smile. “Looks like the feast is going to happen a little later than planned.”

“It does yeah.” Stiles was practically bouncing on his heels where he stood. “But what a better way to give thanks than to welcome a new Champ into our pack is there?”

The twins were wide eyed and a little worried from hearing Erica yell like that. 

Derek nuzzled the boys. “It’s okay. Aunt Eri’s just having her baby and she wasn’t expecting it to come today.”

Erica, happily being carried in Boyd’s arms through the kitchen to the garage door, nodded. “The Champ’s surprising us all today. Stiles make the biscuits first cause I want some as a reward. Then you can come pace with everyone else.”

“No fair.” Stiles knew he couldn’t refuse Erica if she wanted his cookies he would make them but he wanted to pace and wait with the rest of them. His Catwoman was becoming a Mommy today. 

Derek kissed Erica’s cheek. “Stiles, the boys and I will be there soon as he’s got the biscuits done.” He knew she was trying to convince everyone not to gather and fuss but that would never happen in a pack. Everyone gathered. Everyone fussed.

“See you there.” Boyd agreed, giving Derek a look of appreciation as he carried Erica outside. 

Derek gave his own mate a smile then took the boys back upstairs to play until Stiles finished the cookies.

A few hours later Derek and Stiles were being called into the werewolf room at the clinic to meet the new addition to the pack. Boyd would bring the baby out to the rest afterwards but their alpha pair got to come in and meet the baby first.

Erica was still flushed and looking more energized than exhausted as she beamed at her alpha and Stiles. “Hey come meet Karlin Ryder Boyd.”

Stiles held the tray with cookies close as he tiptoed closer to look at the bundle in Erica’s arms. “So beautiful.” The baby had an impressive head of curly hair. “Look Derek.” 

Derek was looking, and smiling just as wide at the baby as Erica was. Marrok and Louvel had been the first pack cubs but this was the first cub from betas _he’d_ turned and that made him just as special as Marrok and Louvel.

Erica grinned, “Go ahead, get your alpha on,” she held her baby out to the man who’d given her a new life and forgiven her for running from it like a coward.

Derek took the caramel skinned, tight blond fuzzy headed baby and held him close, nuzzling and very gently scent marking him, welcoming him into the pack, “Hello Karlin.”

Karlin went still in the alpha’s arms, it was clear that he already felt the bond between beta and alpha. 

Stiles had seen this before but it still felt like a kick in the gut, seeing Derek welcome and scent the new babies in the pack. It was a beautiful moment, so beautiful.

Erica beamed brighter, her wolf ecstatic that her alpha had welcomed and approved of her baby, and leaned head head on Boyd’s shoulder. She watched Derek take the cookies from Stiles and pass the baby to him and waited. Because Stiles’ acceptance was just as, maybe more, important as Derek’s. Even knowing he’d accept and welcome Karlin, her instincts still paced and worried. 

“Hi there Champ.” Stiles looked at the baby. “Look at your gorgeous chubby self.” Because Karlin was chubby, Stiles had the greatest sympathy for Erica for having managed to push him out. “Perfect blend of your parents.” Stiles grinned widely before nuzzling the baby and taking in that sweet baby smell. 

And all of Erica melted into a relaxed puddle, “Yeah he really is. My little champ.”

Derek felt the longing in his chest grow almost painful as he saw stiles holding and cuddling the baby and imagined what it would be like if Stiles could hold one of their own. But he set the cookie tin on the bedside table and went to nuzzle Erica, “Well done. did you break Boyd’s hand?”

“Three times.” Boyd replied, he looked proud but much more exhausted than his mate. “It barely healed before she did it again.” He couldn’t mind too much though, not knowing the kind of pain Erica had been through and looking at the miracle she had brought into the world. “But she was amazing. My fierce warrior princess.” 

“Sappy,” she grinned at him and gave him a kiss, “Go introduce Karlin to the rest so all three of us can nap.”

“I will.” Boyd kissed her again before walking over to take his son from Stiles. “Don’t gorge yourself on cookies so you get a sugar high before nap time.” He winked at Erica before going out to greet the rest of the pack and show off Karlin.

Erica grabbed three cookies instead of the whole tin and delicately nibbled, “Scott says that after we nap a while we can go back to the house cause Karlin’s got the grr and all the health benefits thereof.”

“That’s great, we can have the full on celebration there then.” And Stiles’ food wouldn’t go to waste. “Now we have one birthday on Thanksgiving and one on Christmas Day.” Stiles poked Derek in the side gently. “Poor guys.” Stiles was already planning on making a cake to add to the pies, of course they needed to have a birthday cake. 

Derek shrugged, “I’ve never felt neglected on my birthday.” He pulled his mate in so he could kiss his temple. “Don’t wear yourself out.”

“Not a chance.” Stiles leaned against Derek for a moment, just basking in being close to Derek. “I am Batman, I won’t wear myself out. You can’t either.” 

He murmured soft and wicked in Stiles’ ear, “Challenge accepted.”

“Okay out,” Erica waved them off, “go be dirty elsewhere.”

“Have a nice nap Catwoman and good job on the nugget.” Stiles grinned and reached down to pinch Derek’s ass. “See you at home later but make sure to get some quality rest before that.” 

“I will but it’s Daddy who needs the nap. If he’d had hair it would have fallen out,” Erica said, grinning when her mate returned.

Derek laughed and pulled Stiles out with him to let the new parents and the baby have their nap.

“You were in pain, of course I was stressed.” Boyd sniffed as he moved to lie down with Erica and Karlin as a family. 

Stiles walked close to Derek, holding onto him.

Derek was more than happy to let his mate hold on and did his own holding as they rejoined their buzzing pack.


	3. Chapter 3

The holidays passed in a blur of new baby frenzy and joy and by mid January everyone was settling into a new routine that included baby bedtime quietness. It was well after that, after most everyone was asleep, that Derek found himself sitting at the window seat Stiles had pestered him into installing and watching the stars.

He loved his pack, loved every single member including the newest ones, but still he felt a disgusting envy gnawing away at him every day. He couldn’t even figure out why he felt the way he did. It wasn’t like he’d ever had any expectation of having a child. Despite his relationships with women in the past he’d never seen any of them as mother to his children and being completely male he’d always known that he couldn’t carry a child himself. Always known it. And yet there was still this terrible, aching, soul deep _want_ in him to have a child.

Stiles was asleep in their large bed, starfished on his belly and snoring into Derek’s pillow as his mate sat in the window seat.

The djinn was still watching, still waiting for his chance to repay the wolf who had saved him. He wasn’t watching private moments and he didn’t always lurk. It was more that he was in tune with the wolf, and he would be aware when the alpha finally made his wish. He was a stubborn one though. The djinn didn’t know if he had ever waited this long to hear a heart’s desire before.

Derek glanced over at Stiles, knowing he was completely asleep but not wanting to wake him. He slipped silently out of the window and onto their roof, listening closely in case anyone was nearby and awake. He had to get this out. Had to release it even if only in the dead of the night to no one but the stars. If he didn’t, it would rot him away inside and poison everything good that he finally had.

Not so much as a whispered breath stirred, no odd heartbeat pounded, he was alone on the roof. He lay back to stare up at the sky and unconsciously put a hand on his flat belly and whispered so softly no one should have heard him unless they had werewolf sharp hearing and were right beside him. “I want to have a baby. Mine and Stiles’. I want to nurture and carry a baby Stiles and I made. I don’t want to turn to a surrogate or let anyone else carry my child or Stiles’ child. I want it to be me.”

Oh, so that was it, such a simple wish really, harmless and born out of love. That was something the djinn would be more than happy to grant, he would have given the wolf anything at all he wished for but this was a wish that it pleased him to provide. 

“Done little wolf.” He spoke out to the in between so the werewolf wouldn’t be able to hear him. “Next time you and your mate come together in love, the seed will take root and grow. Live long and happily and thank you kindly for your aid.” And just as easy as that, it was done. The djinn left to move on with his travels around the world but he would never forget the wolf who had helped him.

\-----------------------------------------

It had helped. Telling only the night and the stars of his longing even though he remembered now that Stiles had warned him, multiple times, never to do so. But it had helped and nothing bad had happened so Derek considered it a win. Now, approaching Valentine’s Day, he was settled in his skin again and able to play and cuddle with Marrok, Louvel, and Karlin without bitterness or envy sneaking in. At least until he got tired.

Scott came in with Stiles, snickering and carrying the groceries, then gawked when one of his own son’s shushed him with a golden glare. 

“Alpha sweeping,” Lou hissed under his breath, “no wake.”

Marrok nodded fiercely, keeping his chubby little finger over his mouth in a shushing motion. 

“What the…?” Stiles looked around the children at his mate who was sound asleep on the rug of the room with Karlin asleep on his chest. “Derek never falls asleep like this.” 

“Old age?” Scott quipped in a quiet voice, “or did you keep him up all night? Shame on you bro.”

“Well I have never been able to tire him out like this before, should I be proud or worried.” Stiles bit his lip. “Does he smell sick? _Should_ I worry?” If something was wrong with Derek, Stiles didn’t know what he would do. Nothing was allowed to happen to Derek, nothing at all. 

Scott sniffed the air. There was an odd shift in Derek’s scent but it didn’t have the tinge of illness or a spell. It was more like it was a natural change so he didn’t mention it. “No he doesn’t smell sick. I don’t think you need to worry.”

"Okay, I suppose we'll just let him sleep then." Stiles hoped Derek would tell them if they all were pushing him too hard, so that he got this tired. "Bee and Boo, wanna help put the groceries away?" He looked at the twins.

“Qwietwee,” Marrok whispered, nodding in agreement before taking his twin’s hand and pulling him after Stiles and their Daddy to the kitchen.

Stiles tossed another look over his shoulder at his sleeping mate but everything seemed peaceful so he went to the kitchen and made up a game on the spot of just how quietly they could put everything away.

A half hour after the groceries were put away, and a good fifteen minutes into Scott being just a little disturbed by the way his sons were so patiently, quietly and calmly drawing while their alpha slept, Karlin made a little displeased squeak as he woke that woke Derek as well.

His eyes shot open and he looked down at the baby on his chest with a yawn, sniffing the air a bit, “You hungry little cub?”

"Wouldn't surprise me after the sleeping beauty act you both pulled." Stiles said from where had been sitting and pretending to read a book, waiting for Derek to wake up. "Everything okay?"

Derek heard the anxiety under Stiles’ attempt at being casual so he took a moment to genuinely take stock of himself. Aside from being hungry, his body wasn’t giving any signals that might point to a problem. “Seems to be. Maybe I just needed some extra rest. Or got infected with cub yawns,” his smile at the baby was soft.

"Well those are infectious." Stiles agreed, that soft smile hitting him right in the heart. Derek was always gorgeous but never more so than when he smiled like that. "You were protected by two very fierce guard wolves while you slept, just so you know."

Derek got up, ruffling the hair of Scott’s twins. “No better guard wolves.” He bent to kiss Stiles quickly. “Now I’m going to deliver fussypants to his Mama so he can eat.” His stomach gave a dissatisfied rumble that made his ears turn a bit red at the tips. “Then get myself something.”

Stiles hummed into the kiss and tried not to show just how relieved he was that Derek seemed just as usual. He probably just had had been tired like he said. “I am making spaghetti-o’s and sausage for the boys and there will be enough for you too if you’re okay with simple nibblings.” 

“I just need something to tide me over until dinner so it’s more than fine,” he gave Stiles another kiss before heading upstairs to deliver Karlin to Erica.

\---------------------------------------------------

Derek threw his sweater across the room into the hamper with sulky frustration. It had been irritating the skin of his chest all day. If one of the pack had decided to lace it with itching powder or something he was going to make them run the obstacle course until they dropped. He loved that sweater, it was cashmere and usually very soft and comfortable but for some reason it just felt like it had been rubbing him raw all morning.

He went digging in the closet he and Stiles shared for the white silk shirt Jackson had given him last year and a lighter weight sweater to wear over it so he wouldn’t overheat.

“Hi babe, what are you up to?” Stiles had seen his mate stalk upstairs with a grumpier than usual expression so he wanted to check in and make sure all was well. Stiles didn’t want to cling or be smothering but he loved Derek and he would always check on him when he felt he needed to.

“Changing shirts,” Derek found the silk shirt and slid it on, fingers working the buttons.

“Planning on going somewhere fancy?” Stiles raised his brows as he walked closer and helped Derek button the soft, soft silk shirt. He loved Derek in this shirt but Derek hardly ever wore it, preferring his henleys and sweaters. 

“No. I was just itchy in the sweater I was wearing earlier,” Derek rested his hands casually on Stiles’ hips and let his mate take over the buttoning of the shirt. “So I’m layering instead, this shirt under a thinner sweater. Either someone put itching powder in my other sweater or My skin decided to be sensitive to cashmere today.”

“I know we can be immature at times but I don’t think anyone would put itching powder in our alpha’s clothes.” Stiles frowned a little and leaned in to kiss Derek’s nose gently. “Perhaps it’s stress or something.” 

“Either way I figured a smoother texture against my skin would be best for now,” he nuzzled at Stiles affectionately. “It’s actually not unusual to develop sensitivities that fade after a week or so for a werewolf. It’s like we develop an allergy and then our healing works it out of our system.”

“I’ll check later if someone bought a different brand of detergent last time they had shopping duty or something so that it won’t happen again.” Stiles leaned against Derek. “You do look wonderful in this shirt though, I have to give Jackson that, he knows style.” 

“It’s getting hidden by the alpaca sweater Lydia gave me for Christmas in five minutes,” he said with amusement, his hand sliding up then back down Stiles’ sides. “I’m not big on the whole silk and velvet style Jackson relishes in.”

“What? You mean you don’t dig the eighteenth century vampire look? I am so, so shocked!” Stiles’ amber eyes widened in mock surprise. “And just let me touch a little while longer. Derek skin and soft silk is an unbeatable combo.”

“You know you never have to ask to touch idiot,” Derek said, “I’m always happy to touch and be touched by you.” In fact it was a vital to Derek as air.

“Mmm.” Stiles ran his hands up and down Derek’s sides and he even leaned down and rubbed his cheeks against Derek’s silk clad shoulders. “This is nice.” 

Derek was positively dancing on the inside, as he always did when Stiles did this. Not just touching but getting his scent all over Derek. He was Stiles’ and it thrilled his wolf when he smelled like it. If Stiles could leave marks on him he’d probably demand a collar of hickies.

Stiles continued for a little while longer, he never would have enough of touching Derek and if he could get high off of Derek’s scent then he would be an addict for sure. “There, I probably should stop before we end up standing like this the rest of the day.” Stiles wouldn’t have minded that but he was putting up wards for a couple of dryads who had moved into a cul de saq in the outskirts of town. 

“We can curl up on the library couch and get some more in this evening before bed,” Derek agreed, stealing a brief kiss before diving back into his closet for the alpaca sweater.

“I’d like that.” Stiles agreed. “Keep the pack in line while I am away okay? You know how they get.” He grinned at his mate.

“I’ll do my best,” Derek drawled as he pulled the sweater on and straightened his cuffs. “Go do your job. We’ll be here when you get back.”

“You better be,” Stiles agreed and reached out and grabbed Derek’s sweater, pulling him for one more kiss before he went and got his leather bag where he kept his supplies when he had an away appointment. “I should be back by dinner, it’s just a simple set of wards.” 

Derek licked his lips. “See you when you get home. I might even do some cooking so you don’t have to tonight.”

“You know I never mind cooking but I also love your cooking so that would be a treat.” Stiles smiled and slung the back over his shoulder and reached for the keys for Betty. “See you later. Love you Babe.” 

“I love you too, always.” Derek watched Stiles go with a little smile before he went back down to his own office to work on the newest manuscript sent to him for editing.

\--------------------------------------------------

Erica blinked as Derek disappeared into a porta potty. Again. Then looked over at Isaac, “How many times does this make since we arrived now?”

“I stopped counting after five and we haven’t even been here for an hour and a half yet.” Isaac answered with a drawl as the whole pack stood waiting outside the rows of portapotties. “This is turning out to be a festival of bathroom smells instead of a celebration of love.” 

“Did someone slip him a diuretic?” Scott asked, eyeing the pack suspiciously. They were a pack and did care about each other but they were also all assholes.

“Unca Dewek is fine,” Lou said with a toddler eye roll.

“Why would anyone do that on a day where we were going out?” Isaac asked, he didn’t deny that he could do such a thing but he wouldn’t do it when he would have to wait for their alpha in this smell all day.

“He did have a lot of tea for breakfast.” Stiles offered.

“That amount of tea should have worked its way out of his system within the first half hour,” Lydia said archly, knowing Stiles was well aware of that.

“I can hear you,” Derek’s voice came from the porta potty, just the tiniest hair testy.

“We love you sweetie.” Stiles hurried to call out. “Are you doing okay in there?” He was holding the garish pink helium balloon shaped like a heart that he had gotten for Derek the moment they entered the festival.

“Do you think I’d fall in?” was the dry response just before the door to the porta potty opened and he headed to the handwashing station. “It’s just peeing.” At the rest of the pack’s uncomfortable and impatient shifting from foot to foot he flicked a finger off down the street, “Go do whatever you’ve been wanting to. The entire pack doesn’t have to be joined at the hip.” 

Lydia considered for a moment, “Meet at the wax hand art booth in two hours?”

“Sounds good,” Derek agreed.

“Be nice, I don’t want to have to go get any of you at the time out corner.” Stiles wagged his finger at the pack and watched them all move off in different directions. He of course stayed with his mate. “I didn’t think you would fall in, just that perhaps you needed help...aiming or something.” 

Derek just gave him a look that clearly said ‘Did you honestly even stop to consider what just came out of your mouth?’

Stiles just shot him a grin. “I am sure I could squeeze in there and give you a hand.” He waggled his brows suggestively. 

“There are limits to what I am willing to do to get in your pants Stiles, or have you in mine. A porta potty in the middle of a crowded festival is not sexy or kinky.” He curled an arm around Stiles’ waist and began walking toward the cotton candy machine operator who was making elaborate hearts and swans out of the spun sugar.

“It was just a suggestion.” Stiles really didn’t want to make any sort of hanky panky in a portapotty. “A jesting suggestion at that.”

“I know. It just wasn’t funny,” Derek teased before paying for a heart cotton candy.

“I am hilarious.” Stiles sniffed and leaned in to take a bite out of Derek’s heart. “I know you’re laughing on the inside now.” He licked his sticky and sweet lips.

“Ha. Ha.” Derek ate a bit of the cotton candy himself without scolding Stiles for the bite. He’d gotten it for them to share after all. “So super cheesy tunnel of love or the abridged modern take on Much Ado About Nothing the high school students are putting on?”

“Tough choice but people mostly frown on me mocking the youngsters when they are performing and suck at it so super cheesy it is.” And in the tunnel of love he could cuddle close and nuzzle without excuses.

Derek just shook his head and chuckled, getting in the line for the ride. He knew exactly what Stiles was thinking. Not that he minded. In the back of his mind he was a little concerned about his own apparent lack of bladder control but it was probably a temporary incident.

\-----------------------------------------

Derek tilted his head and poked a bit at himself where his jeans didn’t want to button after having a hell of a time just getting them up, “What the hell?”

“Hmm?” Stiles was not wanting to get up just yet so he was still in bed, resting in that wonderful space just between sleep and wakefulness. He blinked an eye open. “Babe, I like the painted on look and you know it but that is a little extreme don’t you think?”

“It’s not like these are new Stiles,” Derek turned, his fly gaping, button still undone, “They’re the ones you got me two years ago.”

“That’s a good look though.” Stiles tried to wake up some more and he actually looked at his mate. “Are you retaining water?” Derek looked the tiniest bit puffy in the abdominal area.

“I’d say that’s impossible, since werewolf biology keeps our internal processes perfectly balanced on a normal basis, but well...” he wiggled free of the pants and poked his thigh below the edge of his boxer briefs, frowning at the give then the dent left behind for a few moments. “It looks like it. Overcompensation for losing all that water at the fair?”

“Most likely yeah,” Stiles agreed and wiggled closer in bed so he was at the edge, lying on his stomach and looking up at Derek. “Are you feeling okay otherwise? Should we book an appointment with Deaton and Scott?” 

“No I don’t think so. I feel fine.” Derek bent to dig out a pair of yoga pants instead of the jeans. And he did feel fine. Except even just yesterday he’d still been going to the bathroom more often than usual and falling asleep just after noon for an hour or so. And he stuck to super fine linen shirts or the silk under thin sweaters because his chest was still sensitive. But none of those things were dangerous and he wasn’t in pain or feeling sick at all. Not to mention he hated doctor appointments. “I think something just threw my balance off and my body’s working to get back on track.”

“If you’re sure.” Stiles was worried but he trusted Derek’s judgment too and no one knew his body better than Derek did. “If weirdness keep happening though, I am dragging Scott in to play doctor with you.” 

Derek bent to brush a kiss over Stiles’ mouth. “Okay. But I really think I’m fine.”

\---------------------------------------

“He is so not okay.” Erica was staring in soft horror at Derek.

“Definitely not. Has he been swapped with a Changeling?” Lydia asked Jackson.

“How the hell would I know?” Jackson replied as he watched their alpha cry over a pan of burned eggs. Their alpha was just standing there, staring at the ruined food and crying silently, tears dripping and nose sniffing now and them. It was freaking Jackson out. “Perhaps it’s a curse put on him?”

Lou clung to his mother’s leg and rubbed his cheek. “Unca Dewek innit cwsed. He Unca Dewek.”

“Allison when does Scott get back from that veterinary medical convention?” Erica asked.

“Not until Friday night, it’s a whole week thing,” Allison replied and stroked Lou’s hair. Marrok was just watching with wide eyes and thumb in his mouth. 

“Something needs to be done,” Jackson said because this was just new levels of horror. “Where’s Stilinski anyway, he should be handling this?”

“He was called out on a late emergency magical mishap,” Erica explained. “Boyd went with him for protection. I think Derek wanted to make breakfast for when he came back?”

“And I burnt the eggs,” it was a sad little murmur from their normally steady and stable alpha, “Stiles didn’t even wake me to say goodbye or get me to come and protect him.”

“Oh dear,” Lydia said a little panicky when Derek’s voice broke just a little. “Someone _do_ something.”

Everyone just sort of looked at each other with different levels of panic before Allison handed her kids over to Lydia and walked over to Derek, rubbing his back gently. “Stiles just wanted to let you sleep since you’ve been pretty tired lately, and he left you that post it with a heart on it,” She spoke as soothingly as she could, “And we can make new eggs, it’s no big deal.” 

“You think I’m being ridiculous don’t you?” Derek’s shoulders hunched up defensively as he set the spatula aside.

“No I don’t.” Allison shook her head so her curls were dancing. “I think it is just one of those days, we all have them. When it feels like the universe is out to kick you in the crotch.” She reached out and took the pan, scraping the eggs into the garbage disposal. 

“Perfectly understandable,” Lydia nodded. Even while thinking that it _was_ ridiculous and completely out of character.

Derek turned to look at her. And made the most horribly pitiful picture with damp, wounded eyes. “You’re not a good liar. I’m going back to bed.” So saying he took off the apron Stiles had given him when they’d first moved into the pack house, and went upstairs to curl into a miserable ball of melancholia.

Lou glared at Lydia, “We can heah you hawt go wong.”

Erica said, very firmly, “Someone call Stiles. Now.”

“Do it yourself instead of standing around giving orders.” Jackson bit back but he did already have his phone out and was hitting Stiles’ name to tell him to get his ass home and fix their alpha damn it. 

Marrok took his thumb out of his mouth and pointed at Lydia with a wet finger. “Bad Dia.” 

Lydia was blushing in embarrassment, “Well...normally I’m not called on it. Not when I’m trying to help. What on earth is going on with our alpha anyway? He’s tired all the time, has no bladder control, can’t wear wool without a layer under it anymore for some unfathomable reason, and now has an extreme case of the overly sensitive weepies.”

“We don’t know but something is wrong.” Allison replied.

“Stiles is on his way.” Jackson ended the call. “Probably breaking every speed limit to get here.” He had certainly sounded panicked enough. “I still think it sounds like a curse or whammy of some sort.” 

Erica had her own phone out and was setting up an appointment with Deaton because she knew Stiles would be pulling Derek to see him as soon as he got here. “Or a hormonal imbalance.”

“But how can a werewolf, an alpha one at that get such a thing?” Allison frowned. 

“No clue but we’re not exactly experts.” Erica hung up and sat down to feed Karlin while they waited for Stiles to arrive.

There was a screech of tires outside the house in record time and Stiles was in and up the stairs as quick as a flash. He ran to their bedroom and came in to see his mate curled up in a miserable tiny little ball. “Babe..:” He walked over and laid down so he could pull Derek into his arms. “Sweetheart, what’s the matter?”

“I don’t know,” Derek mumbled into Stiles’ neck. He was well aware that he was, in fact, acting ridiculous but knowing that just made him feel worse. “I just woke up and you weren’t here and didn’t wake me up to come with you like you always do and...I don’t know.”

Stiles held him tighter. “You were sleeping so soundly that I didn’t want to wake you. I am sorry.” And it was just a simple emergency, Stiles had hoped to be back before Derek even woke up. “We need to go to Deaton though, I love you but something's off here.” 

“Can’t we wait for Scott to come back?” Derek asked, “Deaton’s just....frustrating.” And made him feel incredibly incompetent every time he saw the man.

“I wish we could but it’s more than two days until he get back and I don’t want to wait.” Stiles nuzzled Derek’s neck. “I can play easy and loose with many things but your health isn’t one of them. And I will be with you the whole time, if Deaton says or does something I will clock him.” 

“Deal,” Derek sighed, “Just five minutes here then we’ll leave okay?” He was feeling less off kilter with Stiles there.

“Okay.” Stiles agreed softly and held onto Derek, giving him all the cuddles and support he could, hoping that his mate felt it, felt how much Stiles loved him.

“God I feel stupid for this,” Derek muttered, grounding himself in Stiles’ scent. “This whole Eeyore routine is stupid.”

“You are never stupid and neither is anything that you do.” Stiles held Derek close with one arm and ran his fingers through Derek’s hair with his free hand. “I think I traumatized Boyd on the way home though, he kept telling me he couldn’t heal if I turned his brain into jelly in a crash.” 

“Not accurate. So long as the heart is able to pump blood through the body werewolf healing works. Decapitation however stops both brain and heart....you’re rubbing off on me,” You could hear the warmth and affection in that comment. 

“Every chance I get Babe, every chance.” Stiles replied, happy that Derek didn’t sound and look as sad and unhappy now. “And be sure to let Boyd know that because it was precisely what I was telling him.”

That got a chuckle from Derek, “I’ll try to remember to do that.” he sighed against Stiles’ neck and held on a few moments more before getting up. “Might as well get this over with. Are we taking the Jeep or the Camaro?”

“Betty’s almost out of gas and she’s making this clunking sound again so it’s probably better to take Bjorn.” Stiles had named the Camaro and he stuck by it even though Derek gave him a look every time he said it. 

The exact look he was giving Stiles now. He put on his boots and snagged Stiles by the wrist to drag him to the garage. He wanted this check up over with ASAP. He called out on the way, “Isaac take Betty to the mechanic while we’re gone.”

“Okay.” Isaac called back, wanting to say good luck or something but he didn’t want to make Derek cry again or Stiles to bite his head off so he didn’t say anything.

Stiles bundled Derek into the passenger seat of the car and slid into the driver’s seat. Even after all this time it still gave him a thrill to be behind the wheel of Bjorn.

“Channeling a weepy Eeyore earlier doesn’t make me incapable of driving my own car Stiles,” it was a drawl with his usual bite.

“I am well aware of that but I take my chances where I can get them. Bjorn and I have a very special bond you know.” Stiles flashed Derek a grin as he got the car started.

He glared again, “That’s like saying I have a bond to Betty because you almost ran me over with her.”

“Not to mention all the lifeblood you have leaked onto her seats. And to my defense you were lying there like roadkill already.” Stiles quipped, doing his best not to think about how nervous he was that something would end up being wrong.

“Yes such lovely memories.” Derek reached over and laid his hand on Stiles’ thigh comfortingly.

“The beginning of our everlasting lovestory.” Stiles agreed. “It will be a tale sung down by the bards for centuries to come.” 

“Troubadours. Bards died out with the renaissance.” Derek said that solely to get Stiles to focus on giving him an information drop on how wrong he was instead of what might be going on with him until they got to the clinic.


	4. Chapter 4

It being Beacon Hills it didn’t take long to reach the clinic. Derek went in through the back door with Stiles and sat to wait on Deaton.

 

“Should we get a cat?” Stiles asked just to pass the time. “Or a puppy? The kids would like a dog to play with and you can’t be full shift all the time to please them.” 

 

“Are you using ‘we’ as in you and I or as in the pack as a whole?”

 

“I was thinking you and I but the pack is pretty much included in everything.” Stiles tapped his fingers against his knee. “Ooooh and we should get chickens. Imagine having fresh eggs everyday.”

 

“Chickens. Being tended by werewolves. That would result in no eggs.” Derek said drily, “Unlike cats or dogs chickens can’t be spelled or trained out of their instinctive fear of predators.”

 

“That sucks, chickens would have been fun. Isaac could have tended the coops since I really can’t stand the smell of chicken poop.” Stiles responded and tensed when Deaton came out of an examination room with a lady and her toy poodle.

 

Deaton sent the lady on her way with a pat to the dog’s head and then turned to Stiles and Derek. “Come in, come in. Erica called me and let me know you were coming.” He led the two of them to an examination room in the back, one set up for werewolves instead of pets. “I was thinking we should start with a blood sample.” 

 

Derek grunted and pulled up a sleeve, holding his arm out to Deaton. He didn’t really like to speak to the man unless it was absolutely necessary.

 

Deaton drew the blood quick and easy, he already had a pretty good idea what was wrong with Derek from what Erica had told him but he would make sure. “So tell me your symptoms while I process this blood.” 

 

Derek looked to Stiles, since his mate knew everything he’d been experiencing and had no problem speaking to Deaton. He folded his arms and leaned back against the exam table, listening to Stiles detail the strange symptoms he’d been exhibiting since just before Valentine’s Day. Hearing it all laid out at once, and hearing the increasing agitation in Stiles’ voice made him far more aware of how serious this might be than he’d been thinking before. He reached over to lace his fingers with Stiles’.

 

Stiles squeezed his hand tightly as Deaton hummed and hawed, not letting anything show on his expression. “So what are we dealing with here?” Stiles knew that weres weren’t supposed to be able to get tumors but that was where his mind was racing and it scared him to death. 

 

“It could be a plethora of things.” Deaton replied and asked Derek to remove his shirt and he listened to his heart and lungs, squeezed and prodded. “I believe I have seen this condition before though.” 

 

“Well...What is it?” Stiles was getting an edge to his voice.

 

“It is not something that is going to go away anytime soon.” Deaton said.

 

Derek growled, “What. Is. It?” If Deaton made Stiles even more anxious he was going to rip the man’s tongue out.

 

“I swear to god Alan,” Stiles was shaking by now, his heart beating a hundred miles a minute. “If you don’t speak out right about now I will magic your asshole shut and make you shit out of your mouth for the rest of your life, I will see it done!” His eyes flashed.

 

“There, there, no need for nasty threats.” Deaton was just as calm and unruffled as always. “There is nothing harmful going on with Derek healthwise, it seems he have gotten himself in the family way.” He gave them an expectant look.

 

Derek gave him a look that called Deaton’s sanity into question, “What?”

 

“You Derek Sebastian Hale, are pregnant. The two of you are having a baby.” He pulled out the printout of the blood test and showed it to both Stiles and Derek. 

 

Stiles just stared. “How?” 

 

Derek didn’t visibly react as his eyes scanned the printout. Didn’t react to the almost sadistic glee he could scent coming from Deaton. He just read the hormonal levels on the printout and his brain decided that right now was an excellent time for a blue screen of death moment.

 

“I don’t think I need to give you the birds and the bees speech.” Deaton looked at Stiles. “Sex and a pinch of some very potent magic and voila.” Deaton nearly did jazzhands.

 

“But I didn’t perform any magic.” Stiles still tried to come to grips with what he was hearing. 

 

“I didn’t say it was your magic.” Deaton slid his gaze over to Derek. “Met someone interesting in the last months?”

 

Derek blinked once then spoke in an icy, dangerous tone, “If that is an implication that I’ve cheated on Stiles I will kill you.”

 

“And I will bring you back so I can kill you again.” Stiles added. He trusted Derek completely, they were soulbonded and they loved each other. 

 

“Not what I was implying at all.” Deaton put his hands up in a peaceful gesture. “I was more leaning toward someone you’ve met that you helped in some way, someone who might think they owed you a favor.”

 

Derek’s jaw ticked a bit before he said, “Are there any other possibilities for the hormone levels in my blood? Or is it absolutely certain I’m pregnant?” He wasn’t answering Deaton’s question. Because it didn’t make sense. 

 

“There is always room for uncertainties but I am willing to bet my reputation as a doctor on the fact that you are indeed pregnant. About eight weeks or there around judging from the hormone levels. We could do an ultrasound if you wish but there won’t be much to see this early on.” 

 

“That’s not,” Derek rubbed his temples, “that can’t be possible. That would mean it happened in January. I haven’t saved anyone since October.” He glanced at Stiles, who had been with him to neutralize the shackles and melt them down.

 

“The djinn.” Stiles breathed out, eyes growing even wider. 

 

“Ah, that explains it then.” Deaton looked immensely pleased. “A djinn who owes you will not give up until they have heard and granted your deepest wish.”

 

“What?” Stiles looked over at his mate. Derek had never mentioned kids. Stiles wanted kids, he did but Derek had never said anything.

 

Derek didn’t look at him, instead glared at Deaton, “Anything else?”

 

“Just that you need to take care of yourself, healthy food, prenatal vitamins and regular check ups since you are in fact a male and even magically granted, a pregnancy will take its toll on your body.” Deaton stayed calm.

 

Derek just made a little growl then stalked out, going to sit in the car and wait for Stiles, rubbing his forehead in a vain attempt to dispel the headache that had bloomed. He wanted some privacy with his mate where the bastard that had been his mother’s emissary couldn’t hear them and their pack couldn’t interrupt.

 

It didn’t take long for Stiles to join him, sitting with Derek, his hands on the steering wheel. “A baby huh?” 

 

“Can we go somewhere else?” Derek glanced at the clinic, catching sight of Deaton looking at the car, “Well away from Deaton.”

 

“Yeah, Dad and Mel are working so we can head over to their house, we get to be alone there.” Stiles understood the need for a bit of privacy and he and Derek needed to talk about this. He got the car started and drove out of there before Derek could reply because no matter what they shouldn’t stay where Derek was uncomfortable.

 

Derek felt like his head was buzzing during the drive. He followed Stiles, up the stairs of the house his mate had grown up in, to the room that had been converted to a simple guest room but still smelled so much like Stiles that it was immediately comforting. It might look different but this was the place Stiles had grown from child to man in.

 

He sank down onto the bed and raked his fingers through his hair. “I’m going to say it again, I hate going to Deaton for anything.”

 

“I know and I am sorry you had to. The man gets a kick out of ruffling your fur the wrong way.” Deaton was a vague ass but he wasn’t evil, he did want the best for the pack but he was still an idiot in Stiles’ eyes. “Scott will be back soon and we can have all the check ups with him.” Stiles sat down next to Derek, reaching for his hand again and lacing their fingers together.

 

Derek held tight and leaned over to rest his head on Stiles’ shoulder. “So I broke one of your rules.”

 

"Never wish out loud?" It didn't take a genius to figure out that was what had happened, especially if there was a djinn involved. "Why didn't you tell me how badly you wanted a baby Derek?"

 

“It wasn’t just wanting a baby. If it had been just that I’d have talked to you about it years ago, brought up surrogacy and adoption.” He ran his thumb over Stiles’ wrist, feeling the flutter of his pulse. “It was that I wanted to be the one to carry our child, to experience our baby growing inside me. Something I was pretty damned sure was impossible.” His tone was self mocking and dry on the last sentence.

 

“Oh Sweetheart.” Stiles moved even closer though it was hardly a breath of air between them as it was. “In our lives, very little is impossible but I get you, I understand.” Stiles’ breath hitched because it finally hit him. “You are carrying our little midget in there Derek. _our_ baby.” A mix between them, half bunny-toothed sourwolf and half spastic, smarty pants sarcasm wielder. It was glorious.

 

Derek heard the undercurrent of awe and joy in Stiles’ voice, the excited uptick of his mate’s heartbeat, and it dissolved the wall of worry and skepticism that he’d erected to protect himself from disappointment. “I’m pregnant,” it was a whisper. A smile began to creep over his lips, stretching them into a grin of utter delight, “I’m pregnant! Stiles-” he turned and caught Stiles’ mouth with his in a kiss that was broken by a burble of happy laughter.

 

“We’re having a baby!” Stiles agreed, his mouth stretched into a smile that was threatening to crack his face in half. He was amazed and awed and filled with love and happiness and every emotion in between. “You and I...parents. Imagine that.” 

 

Derek’s hands went to cradle the back of Stiles’ head as he leaned his brow against his mate’s, looking into the sparkling amber eyes, “Yeah imagine.”

 

“Wow.” They needed to do so much, learn so much but right now, Stiles just wanted to bask in this with his mate. 

 

“Definitely wow,” Derek agreed as he nuzzled his nose against Stiles’ and wondered which of their noses their baby, their _baby_ , would inherit. Then he thought about telling the pack and began to laugh. Oh they’d need Stiles’ magical camera to capture the expressions.

 

“The pack?” Stiles asked, he was pretty much in tune with Derek after all these years together and it wasn’t even the soulbond talking. “Imagine Jackson...and Isaac’s expressions. I can’t wait!” He cackled evilly. “At least we know why your nipples are like super sensitive now and the bladder issues too.” 

 

“It’s good to know that I’ve just got a hitchhiker and nothing’s wrong. But We should hold a pack meeting. In the kitchen. Where there is tile. Then drop the bomb just as Jackson or Isaac take a drink.” Derek grinned. He’d grown to appreciate harmless pranks since mating Stiles.

 

“Yesss, oh yes, I do love the way your mind works.” Stiles agreed, still smiling and pulling Derek close for another kiss. He never could get enough of Derek and he had a feeling that seeing Derek grow and round out he would only crave his mate more.

 

“So you’ve said before,” he murmured against Stiles’ lips. Then he nipped at them and pulled back a little bit. “Let’s go home, tell the pack, then curl up in bed for a while.”

 

“Sounds good.” Stiles agreed. “Let’s pick up pizza on the way home, I don’t feel like any of us should cook today, I want to have this meeting and then I want you all to myself.” 

 

“ _A_ pizza? Have you met our pack? Just go ahead and call in the usual order now so it’ll arrive by the time the pack’s finished with their spit takes.” Derek stood and stretched a little, all the tension gone.

 

“I did say pizza, not a pizza...is the hearing already going old man?” Stiles stood too and grinned at Derek. “But I will put in the usual order plus a little extra since I like cold pizza for breakfast.” He had his phone out and texted their favorite pizza place their order, they were very valued customers so they were allowed a little extra perks. “Now let’s get you home Preggo.” 

 

Derek leaned in to nip sharply at Stiles’ ear then, laughing, loped out and down the stairs eager to see how the pack would react. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

It was better than he’d thought really. Because even Lydia was gaping in stunned shock. In fact only Lou and Mar seemed completely unfazed. This was genuinely fantastic. He nibbled at a cookie he’d raided from the jar and waited for someone to say something.

 

The silence stretched on and on and Stiles was watching them all in sadistic glee.

 

“I know you’re not lying, I can hear that but this is fucking impossible.” Isaac was the first one to crack and say something. And he was promptly jabbed by a sharp elbow by Allison.

 

“No cursing in front of the babies.” 

 

Lydia flicked a bit of hair from her eyes, “Men do not have the proper equipment so pardon us if we seem a bit...disbelieving.”

 

Lou rolled his eyes at the pack, “You no use you noses no moah? Unca Dewek smells wike Aunt Wika did fore she had Kawin.”

 

“We knew he’s having cubs.” Marrok added, he usually let Lou do the talking for both of them but seriously, he couldn’t believe how stupid all the grown ups were being here. 

 

“Are you like gonna grow tits? For milk I mean?” Jackson’s brain had crashed, totally blue screened.

 

“I don’t know.” Derek said with an unconcerned shrug. “My chest might just swell a little bit. Men can lactate, it’s been documented before.” He ruffled Mar and Lou’s hair proud of them for paying attention to their senses.

 

Lydia nodded, “True. Though normally it’s either a medical problem or a sympathetic reaction to a female family member’s pregnancy that causes it.”

 

“Does it really matter?” Stiles asked. “That’s the question you go with? Boobs? I am so disappointed in you Jackie.” He shook his head sadly. 

 

“Don’t call me Jackie.” Jackson sniffed. “And excuse me for not having had any time to process all this.”

 

Lou shook his head sadly at the wolves in the room, “Can we go pway now?” This was all just boring to him.

 

“Yes honey, you can go play.” Allison bent and kissed his cheek before doing the same to Mar. “Play nicely, no biting and scratching.” 

 

Marrok rolled his eyes before bouncing after his brother into their play room. 

 

Erica leaned against Boyd, “How did this happen? I mean how did it become possible for you to get knocked up Big Papa?”

 

Derek chuckled at her nickname for him, “I saved a djinn.”

 

“And a djinn doesn’t like having a favor unrepaid.” Stiles added and wrapped his arms around Derek from behind. “Ta-da, one pregnant alpha for this pack.”

 

Lydia drummed her fingers on the counter then, “I’d like to put forth a motion that no one tells Peter until he and Chris get back and then I want video.”

 

“I second that motion.” Stiles agreed eagerly. “We can do both video and pictures, that will be our Christmas card this year, a close up of his expression as he learns he will be a grand uncle.” 

 

Derek shook his head just as the doorbell rang, “Pizza’s here.”

 

“I’ll get it.” Isaac’s mind was still reeling and he could use a few seconds to compose himself. He walked to one of the cabinets and pulled out one of the pack credit cards to go and pay the delivery boy and collect the pizzas. 

 

“So now that that’s taken care of,” Derek said, “Stiles and I will take our pizza and go upstairs for the evening.”

 

“What? Why?” Jackson looked at them. “You can’t just drop a bomb like that and leave.” 

 

“Watch us.” Stiles replied, still holding onto Derek. “You are a big boy Jackie, you can make it an evening without Mommy and Daddy here. Have Lydia tell you your nighttime story tonight.” 

 

Erica gave Jackson a glare, “They need newly expectant parent snuggles dumbbell. It’s an important thing.”

 

“How am I supposed to know that?” Jackson glared back just as fiercely as Erica.

 

“Be good kids, remember you will have a little sibling.” Stiles grabbed the top carton off of Isaac when he came and he grabbed a couple of bottled water and his mate and disappeared with him upstairs.

 

“Later Stiles,” Erica waved then pinned Jackson with an unimpressed look, “You were here when Allison learned she was pregnant and she and Scott spent three _days_ holed up in their room. And when I found out I was knocked up and Boyd and I burrowed for a week. How can you not know?”

 

“I thought you guys were just weird, not like that is a stretch is there.” Jackson bit back. “You burrow all the time, I didn’t know you had reasons for it.”

 

Allison gave Lydia a sympathetic look.

 

Lydia shrugged, she liked Jackson as he was really and in private he was much sweeter. She snagged their own pizza, “Darling why don’t you and I go up to our room and watch a movie while everyone processes the fact that there will soon be an amalgam of Stiles and Derek in this house?”

 

Jackson nodded and followed his queen to their room.

 

“A mix of Derek and Stiles, lord help us.” Allison said but she was smiling as she said it, that kid would be a handful for sure but she was very happy for their alpha pair.


	5. Chapter 5

Scott grinned broadly as he got out of his car, because the front door of the house had burst open and his sons were running toward him at breakneck speed, “There’s my cubs!” He scooped them up into a big hug, so happy to be home. The convention had been nice sure but nothing beat his family.

 

“Daddy!” Marrok was peppering Scott’s face with wet kisses as he clung to his dad. Mommy was wonderful but Mar wanted both his parents, he wanted their tiny pack all together to feel safe and good. “Pwesents?”

 

Scott laughed, “Maybe. If Mommy tells me you were good boys.” He watched Allison approach with less rush but equal happiness on her face.

 

“We were! We were vewy good!” Lou insisted, hugging his daddy’s neck.

 

“Supa good!” Mar agreed, nodding so fiercely it looked like his head was about to fall off. “And smaht, we knew about Dwek’s cub befoa any gwown ups.”

 

“Derek’s what?” Scott asked looking to his mate for clarification.

 

“Our alpha is expecting a child.” Allison nodded. “It was all very dramatic while you were away, he cried into a pan of ruined eggs and was whisked to Deaton who gave him and Stiles the news.”

 

Scott blinked a bit then, “Huh. Well that makes sense considering all his symptoms I suppose.” He heard a thunk of someone falling and then heard Isaac inside the house cursing about having looked forward to Scott freaking out learning that Derek was pregnant. “Really Isaac? I’ve seen _way_ too much since being bitten to be shocked that Derek’s somehow pregnant.”

 

“You’re no fun.” Isaac complained as he made his way to his feet. “I wanted a freak out.” The fact of the pregnancy itself was pretty much rooted now but that didn’t stop Isaac from freaking out. “Derek and Stiles are spawning Scott! The world is shifting on its axis.”

 

Scott’s brain screeched to a halt for a few seconds, he handed Lou and Mar to Allison on autopilot, then honest to God squealed, “Oh My God. Stiles is gonna be a Dad!” He proceeded to do some sort of wild spastic boogie combined with hopping in place like a wind up toy. His brother was having a kid. He was gonna be an uncle!.

 

“And there’s the freak out I was craving!” Isaac sounded pleased even though it wasn’t the the sort of freak out he thought it would be.

 

“Do I hear the dulcet tones of Scott McCall somewhere?” Stiles asked and poked his head out of a window on the second floor. “Welcome back bro!”

 

“Dude! You’re having a kid!” Scott’s grin could have powered a major metropolitan city.

 

“I’m having a kid!” Stiles agreed and vanished only to sprint down and out so he could throw himself at Scott. “I’m going to be a Dad, our kids will be besties!”

 

Scott hugged him hard, rocking a little back and forth before patting his back, “Total besties! The best besties! Congratulations man!”

 

Derek came out to join Allison while watching the Stiles and Scott show, “I feel like I should apologize for Stiles getting a hug before you did.”

 

“Don’t, it’s the Scott and Stiles show, the most epic bromance of all bromances. Only Turk and J.D have a chance to compete with the guy love between those two.” Allison nodded toward Scott and Stiles who were still hugging and jumping and doing some sort of awkward happy dance. 

 

“They’d lose,” Derek chuckled at his mate and Scott’s antics.

 

Scott managed to calm down a little bit, “Man I’m sorry I wasn’t here for this. I know how much Deaton rubs Derek the wrong way. Did you guys get prenatal supplements before Deaton annoyed Derek into bailing?”

 

“No, he said Derek would need them but then he was his usual asshole self so we left.” Stiles fluttered his lashes at his best friend and brother. “We were hoping you could hook us up and that you would agree to be our check up guy.” 

 

“Pshaw, like I would let you go to anyone else. Deaton do blood work? There’s more than one sort or prenatal vitamins and it’s best to keep an eye on werewolf bloodwork so the supplements can be adjusted accordingly.” Scott punched Stiles lightly in the shoulder, pulling his strength way way back to human levels.

 

“Deaton did blood work but I don’t know what kind or kinds. I was a little shell shocked to be honest.” He looked over at his mate. “Perhaps you should just pop the hood on my baby and give him the full service. Nothing but the best for my baby mama.”

 

“I am genuinely surprised Derek’s not glaring at you right now,” Scott chuckled.

 

“I’m too happy to be bothered by Stiles’ terminology,” Derek told him with a smile.

 

“Alright well, if my munchkins wanna go get into actual clothes instead of their PJs I think we can all go down to the clinic, I can give you the full once over and vitamins then you and Stiles can come home while I take my family out for a fun dinner.”

 

“Dinnah!” Marrok agreed with a battle yell. 

 

“Sounds great to me.” Stiles agreed. “How about you Babe? Ready to get a tune up? Then we can go to Dad and Mel and let them know they are about to become grandparents again.” 

 

“This is going to be interesting,” Derek said with a grin. “C’mon terrors, I’ll help you pick out what you wanna wear,” he caught Lou when the boy flung himself at him, “while your Dad unloads.”

 

“I want my Supaman cloths.” Marrok was still yelling as he was running in between and in front of Derek’s legs as they headed inside. 

 

“Cap!” Lou declared in excitement.

 

Scott grinned and looked over as Stiles, “You and Derek already have a starter pack on how to with my kids and Erica’s son.”

 

“Good thing too, we will probably need all the help we can get.” Stiles nodded, looking after Derek. He had no doubts that Derek would be an amazing parent, he already was amazing with the pack kids.

 

“May I actually get a hug from my husband now?” Allison asked with amusement where she stood.

 

Scott’s answer was to turn, wrap his arms around her, turn with her in his arms, and dip her while he gave her a long, hot kiss that ended only when they needed air. “Hi.”

 

“Hi.” Allison’s reply was a little bit breathless. “Welcome home.” She then pulled Scott down for another, just as heated kiss. “I’ve missed you.” 

 

He hummed into the kiss, straightening so he could set her on her feet again, “I missed you too.” He kissed the tip of her nose.

 

“Yeah, I am going to leave you to get reacquainted and come back when it is time to head to the clinic.” Stiles had spent too many years watching Scott and Allison trade spit in high school. “Have fun but not too much fun since you’re outside.” 

 

Scott just waved in acknowledgement.

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

John studied the spread over the table. It was healthy food yes but it was savory chicken on a bed of asparagus almondine. He looked at his son and said, “Okay you’re not in trouble but you’re nervous about what you’re about to tell us. Just spit it out.”

 

“You are wiggling around in your seat like you’ve got fire ants down your pants.” Melissa agreed with a pointed look at Stiles who was indeed wiggling more than his usual jittering. 

 

“Charming imagery there Mel.” Stiles rolled his eyes but he still looked nervous as he reached out and took Derek’s hand. “Okay, here goes. Dad, Melissa...We’re having a baby. You are going to become grandparents again.” 

 

“Why is that worth the ‘oops’ dinner?” John asked, “Adoption or surrogacy?”

 

Derek’s lips twitched in amusement. He waited until John had nothing in his mouth, “Neither. _I’m_ pregnant.”

 

Melissa let out a startled laugh before she realized that Derek wasn’t joking. “What?”

 

“Long story short, Derek saved a djinn, wishes were granted and now Derek and I are expecting a child.” Stiles looked worried.

 

John took a long drink of his coffee before speaking, “Again, why is that worth an oops dinner?” He gave his son a smile, “Stiles how many things have I had to swallow since werewolves?”

 

“It’s not an oops dinner, it more of a hey guess what let us celebrate dinner.” Stiles wiggled where he sat. “I’m going to be a Daddy, Dad.” 

 

John got up and moved around so he could catch Stiles in a big hug, “Definitely let’s celebrate. Congratulations kiddo.” Then he shifted so he could bring Derek into the hug too, “Both of you congratulations.”

 

“It’s wonderful.” Melissa agreed and rose so she could hug both Stiles and Derek in turn. “I hope Scott is taking good care of you.” She pat Derek’s cheek. “If he doesn’t come to me and I will straighten him out.” She beamed. “I better start knitting again.”

 

Stiles tried his best to hide his snort with a cough. The babyclothes she had knitted for the twins looked mostly like hard, tight turds made of yarn. 

 

“I heard that Stiles.” Melissa gave him a sharp look.

 

John grinned while Derek laughed.

 

“Scott’s already made sure I have the right vitamins and done a full check up even though he only got back in town today. You know he’s an excellent pack healer Melissa.”

 

“I do know that and I couldn’t be prouder of him.” Melissa agreed. “But he can also be a knob head on occasion and it doesn’t hurt to have your bases covered.” 

 

“I’m with Mel on this one.” Stiles agreed and tried his best to get back in Melissa’s good graces. 

 

“Suck up,” Derek grinned at his mate.

 

“Until it runs dead dry,” John tugged Melissa with him back to their seats, “How far along is the pregnancy?”

 

“About nine weeks says Scott and I believe him more than Deaton.” Though Deaton was only a week off and they had met him several days before Scott but that was just a small detail. 

 

“You feeling alright son?” 

 

Derek felt his usual fizz of happiness every time John called him son, “Yes. I’m really not experiencing any horrors like the vomiting or fainting. I’m just tired in the afternoons and retaining some water and going to the bathroom more than usual.”

 

“You are one of the lucky ones.” Melissa sounded wistful. “When I was pregnant with Scott, I puked around the clock for a solid three months. I wasn’t gaining any weight, I was losing it instead and I was so scared I was going to lose him.” 

 

“You didn’t and he’s got the two terrors for you to spoil now,” John grinned, reaching over to squeeze Melissa’s hand, “Claudia’s biggest gripe was that she cried over everything. Even tv commercials and tying her shoes wrong.”

 

Stiles didn’t say anything but he did give his mate a look because the egg incident hadn’t been the only time his sweetie got weepy. Just yesterday he had found Derek bawling his eyes out to the little mermaid, the scene where Sebastian the crab is chased by the chef at the castle.

 

Derek felt his ears burning and knew he was blushing so he muttered, “I blame you,” to his mate. 

 

“For what exactly this time around?” Stiles asked with a winged brow. “I didn’t say a word about our increased budget when it comes to tissues.” 

 

“Your kid. You did it to your Mom and now our kid is doing it to me,” Derek replied, poking Stiles in the leg, and grateful the John and Melissa were pretending they’d gone selectively deaf.

 

“Just shows it is great genes that you’re carrying.” Stiles winked at him and leaned in to kiss a scruffy cheek. 

 

“How about I get desert?” Melissa said and stood once more. “John, come help me.” 

 

“Sure,” he followed her, his lips twitching madly.

 

Derek caught Stiles at the back of the neck and kissed him properly, “Smart ass.”

 

“But I am your smart ass.” Stiles smiled against Derek’s lips. “I love you and I love our bean too. Weepy genes and all.” 

 

“I know.” Derek told him before pulling back a bit to call out, “You can stop eavesdropping now.”

 

“Damnit,” John muttered.

 

“Not all of us have super hearing.” Melissa called back. “We have to take to dirty tricks if we are to find anything out.” 

 

“All you will hear now are gross sucking face noises if you keep listening.” Stiles called out and pulled Derek in so he could lick into his mouth and be true to his word.

 

“Well I’m sure Melissa and I can just eat the cherry pie a la mode in here all by ourselves,” John responded.

 

And Derek pushed Stiles back, “Cherry pie a la mode?” All eager interest.

 

“Pushed aside and forgotten, all for a pie with ice cream.” Stiles sighed, looking all forlorn.

 

“You’ll get over it.” Melissa stated as she brought the pie out, leaving the coffee and ice cream for John to take.

 

“I never forget you but pie, my favorite pie. With ice cream. It’s not allowed to go cold or the ice cream to melt.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, warm yourself with your pie instead of my loving lips.” Stiles pushed his lips out like a fish before watching his sweetie have a slice of pie that was nearly as large as his plate. 

 

“Stop being a pouting drama queen,” John told his son with amusement. “I’m sure Derek and you warm each others lips up more than enough daily.”

 

“I warm other things too Dad, you really wanna go there?” Stiles replied and cut a slice of pie for himself as he watched with hawkeyes that his dad wouldn’t take too much. He loved and trusted Melissa but worrying about his dad’s diet was something ingrained in him by this point.

 

“You really think it would phase me if you did? I lived through your puberty kid of mine. I am titanium,” John scooped up a bite of pie.

 

“I am sure I could test that theory, I really am but let us enjoy this pie before I bring up all the adventurous sex Derek and I are having. Puberty was nothing, hah, I laugh in the face of puberty, that was all self loving anyway.” 

 

“Be quiet Stiles and eat your pie.” Melissa scolded him.

 

“Unless you’d like to return to all that self-loving alone until the serious hormones kick in?” Derek asked cheerfully even as he kept shoveling in pie and ice cream.

 

“No love for the Stiles.” Stiles muttered and spooned ice cream in his mouth. 

 

“I am sure _the Stiles_ will survive.” Melissa’s tone was dry.

 

“Whining the entire time,” John teased his son before steering the conversation toward the new Sheriff the town had voted in after John had retired.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------

 

Erica eyed Derek pacing and hummed, “So Deaton’s being a cryptic buttmonkey about you doing the full shift?”

 

He nodded, “I need to know so I can figure out another way of handling that restless energy before it’s critical.”

 

“Are there any recorded cases of a male werewolf giving birth and being pregnant anywhere?” Boyd asked, bouncing his son in his arms and letting him gum on the shoulder of his sweater. “If we’re not getting the info we need from Deaton...probably because he doesn’t know by the way, we need to get it somewhere else.” 

 

“I don’t know. There’s never been anything in any of the legends I know of.” Derek raked a hand through his hair, “I made Stiles promise not to do anything to Deaton though. It wouldn’t help things.”

 

“There are myths about gods,” Lydia said, “they had to have sprung from somewhere.”

 

“We need to get our research caps on.” Isaac agreed. “or have the geniuses put their on at least.” He gave Lydia a look. “And I can’t believe I am about to say this but perhaps it is time to call in Peter, he is a creeper but he is a creeper with vast knowledge.” 

 

“Or we could give Scott a chance to worm the info out of Deaton before calling in the demon.” Lydia suggested. She was quite content to have Peter remain in St. Martin with Chris indefinitely.

 

“Scott’s already working on it.” Derek rolled his shoulders, “It just makes me antsy because I can’t remember my mother shifting when she was pregnant with Cora.”

 

“Perhaps it was just something so natural that you didn’t pay attention to it.” Boyd offered. “I know it was like that with my parents growing up, things they did on regular basis just sort of blurred into normalcy that you didn’t think twice about.”

 

“If you can’t do the full shift what can you do to work the excess energy off?” Erica asked.

 

“I’m not sure. probably jump Stiles.”

 

“I don’t think he would mind that very much actually.” Isaac said with a slight grimace. Even with the soundproofed rooms, both Derek and Stiles could get _loud_. 

 

“That goes without saying,” Derek responded, “But I would like to know if both Stiles and I will be walking funny for the next several months or not.”

 

“Understandable.” Isaac really didn’t need to know more about that. “We’ll just hope that Scott manages to lure the answer out of Deaton.” Isaac didn’t know what the issue between Deaton and Derek really was but they did rub themselves the wrong way, that was for sure.

 

“Mmm,” Derek heard the Jeep pull into the driveway and headed to the door to watch Stiles get out, carrying a duffel bag. He smiled a little, just pleased that this was his life now.

 

Boyd had to smile too just seeing that expression on their alpha’s face, things had certainly changed for them all since Derek and Stiles got mated.

 

“Hello kiddies and mate.” Stiles said as soon as he was inside the house and kicking his trainers off. “How’s it hanging?”

 

Derek gripped the front of Stiles’ shirt and pulled him in for a smacking kiss, “Welcome home.” Then he headed into the library to read for a while instead of fretting over Deaton being an ass.

 

“That is a wonderful way to be welcomed home.” Stiles grinned and licked his lips. 

 

“Just happy to have you home to keep Derek from wearing a hole in the hardwood floors.” Isaac said.

 

“Ah the wolf thing.” Stiles knew about Derek’s worry but he had faith that Scott would come through with the information they needed.

 

“I don’t think he’s worried so much as antsy and impatient to make plans,” Lydia put in, “I’ve seen him with graph paper that I have a feeling is holding nursery plans.”

 

“Aww, my sweet little planner.” Stiles cooed, wondering just what those plans entailed. Derek was an editor but he had designed most of the pack house himself so Stiles knew he was good at what he was doing. “Soon we’re gonna have to add more rooms.” 

 

“Wouldn’t surprise me if Derek’s already making the plans for that,” Erica said with a happy smile. “How’d the job today go by the way?”

 

“Easy peasy.” Stiles grinned. “There was this nest of brownies in the attic of Mrs. Calloran’s yarnstore. Probably drawn there softness of the yarns and the bright colors. I relocated them.” 

 

“To where? And why are brownies a problem?” Lydia asked, “I thought they were helpful creatures.”

 

“They are helpful, sweet little critters, won’t hurt a fly. Wool is another matter though and Mrs. Calloran doesn’t want her business to fail.” Stiles smiled cheekily. “They are now proud residents of casa de werewolf.” 

 

Erica grinned, “I am all for brownies hanging here. And hey they can nest in Melissa’s knit goods.”

 

Stiles cackled. “Oh yeah, that would be perfect and they would actually be useful for something.” He looked around the room as if looking for hidden ears. “Don’t tell Mel I said that though.”

 

“Our lips are sealed,” Lydia promised, “And Allison and Scott will praise the idea too. Melissa is wonderful but her knitting leaves much to be desired.”

 

“She has a healing hand, doesn’t have time to nurture her creative side.” Boyd said. 

 

“Well put Boyd, very well put.” Stiles agreed. “I’m gonna hop in the shower and rinse some old lady attic dust off my fine body.”

 

“And get all squeaky clean so Derek doesn’t wind up eating old lady attic dust,” Erica grinned but pulled Boyd with her to start dispersing the group to their own devices. Karlin was napping and now that their alpha wasn’t pacing anymore she was going to take full advantage of it and get a nap in with her man.

 

Isaac went to grab himself another cup of coffee as the others left the room and then he went outside with his sketchbook to get in some drawing while things were peaceful around the house, knowing his pack, that peace wouldn’t last for long.

 

Isaac had no idea just how right he was. Barely thirty minutes after Stiles had gone up to shower the front door opened again and in stepped the honeymooners. Chris nearly crashed into Peter’s back when the bastard froze upon entry and he lifted an eyebrow at the delicate sniffing Peter was doing, “What is it?”

 

“Oh, oh this is just delightful.” Peter took a few more delicate sniffs as a truly evil smile spread across his features. “We are gone for a tiny little while and nephew dearest manage to get himself into all kinds of trouble.” 

 

“Peter we’ve been in St. Martin for a year,” Chris pushed his mate further into the house so he could get all the way in and drop the damned luggage. “That does not qualify as a short time. What trouble?”

 

“The very best and oldest kind. And a year away from here is a tiny little while and a day back feels like a year.” Peter looked around the house, wondering where everyone was.

 

“Peter what are you-”

 

“Oh no,” Lydia said as she exited the kitchen, a couple bottles of water in hand, and swept Peter with a look, “it’s back.”

 

“Oh no.” Peter’s drawled and gave her a just as unimpressed once over. “It’s still here, trying to be a big fish in a little pond.”

 

“Lydia can you-” Allison broke off when she came in after Lydia. “Dad? When did you get back?”

 

“The plane landed fifteen minutes ago. Peter was impatient to get back to the house so I didn’t have time to call.” He held an arm out for a hug.

 

She walked over and sunk into his arms, wrapping her own around him. She was grown and a mother but he was still her dad and she had missed him. “Married life becomes you, you look happy.” Allison ignored Peter and Lydia’s stare off, the two of them would never change.

 

“I am, oddly enough. How are the boys?” He loved his grandsons more than anything except their mother.

 

“They’re great, growing like weeds and already reading and writing a little.” She beamed. “Right now they are outside, looking at plants and herbs with Stiles.” Allison pulled away a little and nodded out the window.

 

And Chris followed her gaze and grinned when Lou clambered onto Stiles’ back and clung like a monkey. “So what exactly is going on? I know Erica had her baby but Peter’s claiming trouble and has that smirk on his face.”

 

“You’re smirking?” Allison frowned and looked disappointed. “We were hoping for dropped jaws and panic and awe.”

 

“Sorry to disappoint but not much ruffles my feathers these days.” Peter looked smug.

 

“Would someone like to explain?” Chris asked before Lydia could snipe at Peter.

 

Derek’s voice came from the direction of the library, “I’m pregnant.”

 

Chris blinked a couple times, “I thought only omega male wolves could get pregnant. Something about biologically trying to build a pack.”

 

“Derek has always been a little off.” Peter gave his nephew a nearly fond look, as fond as he got with anyone not Chris. “But my guess is magic.” 

 

“Wait,” Lydia held up a hand, “Other male werewolves have become pregnant?”

 

Derek had heard and was already standing in the doorway, brows furrowed, “Mom never told me about that.”

 

“Why would she? We were a strong and stable pack, full of betas and humans alike. There was no need for a male omega to carry a cub in hopes of starting a pack.” Peter shrugged. “She would probably have gotten around to it but there wasn’t exactly time for her to do so.” 

 

Lydia kicked out at Peter’s shin as Derek flinched a bit and hunched in on himself. Chris yanked his mate out of the way of the strike however and stationed himself between Lydia and Peter. Though he did murmur to his mate, “I’ll only get between you and the pack if it’s anyone but Stiles. If Stiles comes for you with murder on his mind you are on your own.”

 

“None of what happened was Derek’s fault, no one but your sister is to blame for what happened and I have told Derek as much many times. I was simply stating fact, not trying to open old wounds.” Peter knew that those wounds would never truly heal but he had never blamed Derek, not even when he was at his most psychotic he had ever blamed Derek. 

 

Derek just turned and went to bury himself in the library again.

 

“Baby. Hormones,” Erica stated from the top of the stairs, “loooooot of emotional vulnerability. Especially since Papa Wolf seems to get weepy more than he does angry.” She walked down, carrying her son, who was well and truly awake and looking around with bright, curious eyes. “Welcome home though Crazy Pants.”

 

“Talia got angry, angry enough to kick the shit out of James for opening his mouth on several occasions. She got just as angry with every pregnancy and still the man was brave enough to have five children with her.” Peter took a few steps forward, a tiny, barely there smile on his lips as he watched the baby. “Beautiful cub.” 

 

Erica deftly passed her baby into Peter’s arms. One thing she’d seen and always known was that Peter would not hurt an infant or child. “Karlin meet Uncle Peter.”

 

The baby burbled and pat a slobber wet hand on Peter’s goatee.

 

“I agree, the first clever thing I’ve heard anyone say since I got home.” Peter nodded seriously and replied to Karlin’s baby babble while he listened intently.

 

When Allison saw that side of Peter, she could almost understand what her father saw in the wolf...almost.

 

“So,” Erica cocked a hip, stretching her spine, “since you remember Talia’s pregnancies you can give us an answer to something Derek wants to know. Is the full wolf shift all good or is it a no go?”

 

“All good, it is just as a natural form of Derek as his human form, it won’t hurt the babies at all. Shifting is good, it will help with back aches and swollen feet and such.” Peter answered Erica but all his attention was on Karlin.

 

“Lucky bastard,” she muttered. “Well I’m going to go relieve Stiles so he can go cuddle Big Papa. If Karlin starts fussing for food come find me, otherwise I think you and he can spend as much time getting acquainted as you like. I just changed him.”

 

“It’s okay, I’ve changed plenty of diapers in my day, Karlin and I will be just fine.” Peter answered with a wave of his hand. 

 

Chris shook his head, “I’ll put the bags in our room then while you and the new cub share secrets.” He brushed his hand along the back of Peter’s neck, a well established habit, then headed upstairs with his single duffle and Peter’s three huge suitcases full of shit he’d bought while on the honeymoon.

 

Peter hummed in acknowledgement before he went back to whisper secrets to the baby. He didn’t even look up when Stiles passed him with a muttered greeting of zombie wolf on his way to the library and Derek.

 

Derek was just laying on his back, on the plush rug, staring up at the crown moulding, “I’m okay.”

 

“Okay.” Stiles replied and went right ahead to lie down next to Derek, looking up at the ceiling with him. 

 

“Maybe I feel stupid about reacting like that to Peter’s comment. He didn’t mean it the way my brain took it.”

 

“It’s not stupid to react to a trauma Derek.” Stiles argued. “You are doing so well and have healed so much but you will always have PTSD of the shit that you’ve been through. So will I.” Stiles still had nightmares, both about his mother’s illness and more often about Void, he could live with it most days but it was always there, lurking, that darkness.

 

“I know,” he curled his fingers around Stiles’ and squeezed, “I just hate taking something Peter didn’t mean maliciously so hard.”

 

“Meh, Peter can handle it.” Stiles rubbed his thumb across the ridge of Derek’s knuckles soothingly. “He understands trauma and hormones.” 

 

“I suppose. At least he said that Mom shifted during her pregnancies so, unless mine is different beyond being a man, I should be able to do the same.” He turned a little so he could press his ear to Stiles’ chest and listen more clearly to his heartbeat.

 

“Peter is capable of many things but he would never say anything that would jeopardize your health or the baby’s.” Stiles turned his head so he could kiss Derek’s ear and cheek. “I am glad you will be able to shift, I know how trapped you feel when you can’t.” 

 

“Not trapped. Just restless. Too much energy with nowhere to go,” he smiled a little at the kisses.

 

“The way I feel on a daily basis.” The magic helped with his ADHD, a little but he would always feel too jittery in his own skin, even with his adderall. It was something he had learned to live with though. 

 

Derek rubbed his nose against Stiles’ chest, “One day, if you ever master magical shapeshifting, I’d like to take you for a run with me.”

 

“I would love that, I really, really would.” Stiles was working on shapeshifting but it was difficult, it demanded a total belief in oneself and Stiles wasn’t sure he had that belief. He would continue trying though. “I would love to experience the world the way you see it in wolf form.

 

“One day,” Derek promised. He let silence take over a for a little while then, “Want to go watch a movie?”

 

“If you want to, otherwise I am happy to lie here and play out a movie of our own up in the ceiling.” Stiles smiled and kissed his sweetie again.

 

“I was thinking more of moving somewhere more cushy.” Derek admitted, “Maybe we should get something we can lay out on for the library? A big beanbag or something.”

 

“That would be nice yeah. I will get on that. But for now you’re right. Let’s move somewhere comfier for you and then you can cry to whatever move we choose.” Stiles got up and held his hands out for Derek, wiggling his fingers.

 

“I’m not fat yet,” Derek said in amusement but took Stiles’ hands and let him pull him up, “and I was thinking an action movie. Something mindless. I’m not likely to cry then.”

 

“We’ll see, there might be some squirrel getting blown up or something.” Stiles grinned impishly. 

 

“I am a wolf idiot. We eat squirrels. And if you make an UP reference I will hurt you,” Derek promised darkly, hooking fingers in Stiles’ belt loop and pulling him toward the rec room.

 

“No you won’t.” Stiles just chuckled and followed Derek happily, grabbing a soft throw over a chair as they headed toward the large, plush couch so they could bundle up and be cozy during the movie.

 

He picked Die Hard. And cried anyway.


	6. Chapter 6

Scott yawned as he staggered downstairs then promptly tripped over the trunk left at the bottom of the stairs, hitting the ground so hard he heard his nose crunch, “Fuck!”

 

“Such language, really.” Peter clucked his tongue where he was sitting in the darkness in the kitchen, nursing a cup of slow drip espresso. “From the moral champion too, I am shocked really.” 

 

“Go to hell you sadist,” Scott muttered as he turned over onto his back and stared at the trunk, “What is going on?”

 

“Nesting,” Chris said as he came from the kitchen to help his son in law back on his feet and yanked Scott’s nose back into place before it set wrong. “Derek’s been up moving things around. Stiles just managed to convince him to go out for breakfast.”

 

“He’s been up all night, moving things around,” Peter sounded gleeful. “I dread discovering just what the master bedroom looks like right now.” 

 

Scott used his foot to move the trunk out of the footpath so no one else tripped on it then went to get himself coffee, “Probably organized chaos.” 

 

“The library looks like a hurricane went through it,” Chris stated. Which had been hilarious when Peter had seen it. His husband had made a shriek of horror.

 

“Books should not be treated that way.” Peter glared at Chris, knowing just what his husband was thinking. “Especially not books that are worth more than the whole of Beacon Hills. It’s blasphemous and not even pregnancy hormones are an excuse for just tipping books out of the shelves.” 

 

“You didn’t say that to Derek or Stiles’ faces right,” Scott smirked with the statement. If Peter had he wouldn’t be sitting here so comfortably.

 

“Of course I didn’t, I am not a moron and I value my health.” Peter nodded and finished his posh coffee. “I am still in my honeymoon stage and I would like to keep my manhood and be able to use it.”

 

“Peter you’ll want to keep your cock and balls in working order even after the honeymoon is over. You like angry sex just as much as happy sex,” Chris rolled his eyes.

 

“And I’m now remembering why I tried to convince Derek to build you two your own little cabin several yards away from the main house,” Scott muttered. He rarely cursed, and the fuck and other curse words he’d said earlier made him want to squirm, but neither Chris nor Peter seemed to have any qualms about cursing a blue streak or talking about their sex lives. He’d rather not have to explain the birds and the bees to his sons for at least another year.

 

“A cabin?” Peter looked horrified and disgusted. “Why would I ever want to live in a little cabin? I am a werewolf, not an animal. I have certain standards.” Peter was a creature of comfort and a cabin sounded just as bad as a tent full of bed bugs. 

 

“Privacy, the lack of threats toward our genitalia for saying inappropriate things where my grandsons can hear, the chance to stay naked all day?” Chris suggested.

 

“I could stay naked all day here.” Nudity wasn’t an issue with Peter, he knew he had a good body and he was more than happy to flaunt it. “Privacy might be nice though, a chance to sleep in without a gaggle of cubs waking us. But if so I require a _house_ not a cabin.” He sniffed. “We need separate offices and workrooms, a training room, a rec room, a library and I want an indoor pool.” 

 

“Cue Derek’s reason number one for not building you anything,” Scott replied, “but I’m warning you now. If you walk around naked where I or Allison can see you, we are cutting your ‘manhood’ off and throwing it in the nearest river for the fish to feed on.” So saying he poured a second cup of coffee and took the two mugs upstairs to wake the love of his life with coffee and kisses.

 

“Rude.” Peter commented but then he realized that right now he and Chris were all alone downstairs and he would be a fool indeed not to take advantage of that alone time. 

 

Chris hummed and sipped at his coffee, “I can understand how he feels. We are a little PG-13.” He looked at his husband, “Be honest though, you wouldn’t want to move out even if you had a palace built for you.”

 

“No, I really wouldn’t.” Peter admitted as he moved from his chair until he was sitting in Chris’ lap. “I don’t mind going away, traveling and being places for years at a time but I want my home to be here, I need that.” Peter was unhinged in so many ways and being with pack, having his home with pack helped him more than anything could. Aside from his mate.

 

Chris cupped the back of Peter’s neck and brushed a kiss over his mouth, “I know. And so does your nephew, otherwise he’d have gone ahead and built a house for us away from this one. Besides, you’re his family. Even after everything else, you’re his family and the only one who’s stayed.”

 

Peter hummed into the kiss and leaned against his mate, allowing himself to relax and let his guard down the way he only did around Chris. “This is going to sound horrible but then again I am a horrible person so I suppose it doesn’t matter...I wish Cora had never come back. Her coming back, being so openly disappointed in Derek’s efforts and then just breezing off again without keeping in touch caused damage even deeper than anything I did. It would have been much better if she had never returned to begin with.” Peter knew how much that had hurt Derek, how much he still blamed himself for her not wanting to stay. “The Cora I knew, she disappeared in the fire.”

 

“While you are a horrible person,” Chris said, his hand sweeping down Peter’s spine in a long stroke, “That was not a horrible thing to say. It would have been better if she’d kept her whiny little ass in Argentina. You don’t treat family the way she’s treated Derek.”

 

“Indeed.” Peter agreed, family was everything and if you were to rip out the heart of a family member, you better well do it literally and put them out of their misery. “Sometimes I dread to think what would have happened to Derek if Erica and Boyd had not come back or he hadn’t had his stubborn Stiles. I would’ve hated for Derek to end up like me.” 

 

“To be completely honest Peter, I don’t think Derek has it in him to be like you. He’s not like Scott with the black and white morals, firm right and wrong set in his mind, but he’s too empathetic to cause harm to the innocent. It’s his core. Stiles on the other hand has the potential to be worse than you.”

 

“Oh I know, it’s delicious isn’t it? All that potential.” Peter meant it too, the balancing act Stiles walked was intriguing and, although Peter was glad Stiles and Derek were happy, he wondered at times just what it would take to tip Stiles over that fine line.

 

Chris shook his head and trailed a finger over Peter’s cheekbone, “You’d have to take away or hurt everything he values first and I have a feeling that no one would ever get far beyond bruising the first person before Stiles shut them down.”

 

“I believe you are right about that.” Peter nodded and that was precisely how it should be. “And now he will be even more dangerous because he will have more to protect.” Peter had to admit that he was excited about new little Hales growing up here in this house and in this pack.

 

“And you are going to go mad about your grandnibling,” Chris said in amusement. He knew his asshole well.

 

“Of course I will. I will spoil that child rotten and let the parents handle all the unfun stuff.” It was the best of both worlds in Peter’s’ mind.

 

“Who moved the trunk?” Derek’s voice rang out, vaguely irritated, just after the front door opened.

 

“Me,” Scott called down, “Right after I tripped over it in a morning stupor and broke my nose. At the base of the stairs Derek?”

 

“....good point.”

 

“I told you that was a bad place for it.” Stiles’ voice was filled with amusement instead of irritation. “You’re lucky it was a were coming down the stairs first, imagine if it had been Lydia.” Stiles was pretty sure he would have been able to heal her nose just fine but boy there would have been consequences.

 

“Yes thank you for that terrifying image,” Derek said as he and Stiles carried their breakfast takeaway for the pack into the kitchen. He didn’t even flick a lash at his uncle and Chris’ position, “There are waffles, cinnamon raisin toast, scrambled eggs, and enough bacon and sausage to fuel a barbarian horde.”

 

“Or a very hungry local wolf pack.” Stiles said and placed everything on the table and counters for everyone to grab as they pleased. He fixed a loaded plate for Derek before making one for himself too.

 

Derek nuzzled at Stiles’ jaw with a happy little rumble in his throat in thanks before sitting down to eat, “Are you planning anything today Peter?”

 

“Not anything special no.” Peter replied and regretfully got up from Chris’ lap to get the two of them some breakfast. “Is there anything you need me to do?”

 

“I was hoping you could help me with the nursery wall designs. I can’t really remember the murals that Mom had,” he scooted a bite of egg into some plum sauce, “beyond knowing that I loved them.”

 

“Ah, yes I can do that.” Peter replied without any of his usual bite. “I remember them quite clearly.” 

 

Derek met his uncle’s eyes and nodded, “Thank you.” Then he devoted his attention to breakfast.

 

Chris reached over to play his fingers in the hair at Peter’s nape.

 

Peter gave his mate a small smile before he tucked into his own mountain of bacon and sausage. 

 

“You two will figure it out and get it right.” Stiles said to the two of them.

 

Chris nodded and asked just as the pack began to stumble in for food, “Do you have any nursery traditions Stiles?”

 

“Not really, nothing that can be decorated anyway.” He shook his head. “All I remember is song. Mom always sang to me, Polish lullabies.”

 

Erica yawned a little as she sat down with Karlin and let Boyd fill a plate for her, “Big Papa’ll pick those up real quick, polyglot that he is.”

 

“I am aware.” Stiles nodded, the first time Derek had spoken Polish with him, Stiles had jumped him right then and there, he’d been so turned on. The only downside to that was that it was at the local farmer’s market that it happened.

 

Derek remembered that, and remembered that he hadn’t cared even when the manager of the market had nearly banned them all. Instead he’d only restricted them to coming without the other.

 

Chris rolled his eyes, “That incident has become legendary.”

 

“Good, everyone strives to become a legend don’t they?” Stiles grinned widely and popped a piece of his waffle into his mouth. “I still get followed around by staff every time I go there, like I would ever want to jump anyone other than Derek.”

 

“You get followed around by the staff,” Scott said as he came in with his sons, “because you clocked the grain vendor from Utah.”

 

“He’s from Utah.” Stiles said as if that explained everything. “And he said some very nasty things about two men kissing in public.” Stiles had taken offense, especially over what the asshole had said about Derek. “I stand by that decision.” Then he looked at the boys. “But violence doesn’t solve anything, bad, bad violence.” 

 

Peter snorted into his second cup of coffee.

 

Lou echoed the snort in a way that had Scott looking worried, “Unca Stiles you not wolf. Not need to keep in caws.” He frowned at himself. He was starting to get frustrated by his difficulty pronouncing things right.

 

“You’re right there precious but wolf or not...look at these guns.” Stiles flexed his arms in front of the cubs. “It’s not right of me to hit anyone, poor things feel like they’ve been hit by Thor.” 

 

Lou just gave his Uncle Stiles a look that clearly called him a pathetic twig. “Mommy can kick you butt.”

 

“Well in my defense, Ally can kick pretty much anyone’s butt, including most of the wolves in the pack. Your mom is a scary, scary fighter and no one should ever make her angry.” Stiles wasn’t bothered by the cub’s eye rolling at his physique. “But she can’t do this.” Stiles wiggled his fingers, sent sparks flying from them before two small wolf plushies appeared in his palm and he handed one each to his god children.

 

“Show off,” Scott said in amusement as his sons cuddled the plushies tightly, “and isn’t there a rule about no magic at the meal table?”

 

Derek nodded, “There is.”

 

“But look at them, they are happy.” Stiles blinked huge amber eyes at both Scott and his mate. “And it was just a harmless relocation spell.” He had bought the plushies before and had had them packed away upstairs.

 

“Rules are rules,” Derek said. “Guess who’s doing all the dishes. By hand. No magic.”

 

Lydia came swanning in, “Did Stiles break the no magic at the table rule again?”

 

“It’s an outdated rule that should be lifted.” Stiles complained, eyeing the growing pile of dishes. “I have much more control now, you can’t keep judging me on an early mistake.” 

 

“You made the food dance,” Lydia drawled, “The only thing missing was the Beauty and the Beast soundtrack,”

 

“Then the sentient food began throwing itself at everyone,” Derek continued.

 

“It tried to take over the world, beginning with us and our kitchen.” Peter added. “We had to use pot lids as shields since our claws did nothing to the horribly combatant mashed potatoes you created.”

 

“It was just a little hiccup. I fixed it didn’t I?” Stiles blushed.

 

Marrok looked highly impressed. 

 

Scott nibbled on a piece of bacon, “You did but the rule holds fast. No magic at the table.”

 

“Fine! I apologize and I will do the stupid dishes but all of you suck right now.” He narrowed his eyes and glared at all of them. “Suuuuck.”

 

“Child presence in the room prevents me from replying to that as I’d like,” Derek murmured for Stiles’ ears only.

 

Scott sincerely didn’t want to know what made his best friend blush like that before tossing Derek a wicked grin.

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

Scott eyed the surprisingly large bulge of Derek’s stomach that had seemed to nearly balloon out over the course of a week, “You know I think today, after you finish your pregnant yoga, we should do the first ultrasound.”

 

“Yeah?” Stiles whipped his head around to look at Scott from where he had been admiring the way Derek moved. His might could move and he was all fluid and sexy, the bump didn’t retract from that one little bit. “We’ll see the bean?” He looked excited. “You’ll print out one of those weird alien cards right? So that we can show everyone?” 

 

“Mmm,” Scott nodded.

 

Derek looked over at him, “What are you thinking Scott?”

 

“I’m thinking that you’re really big for how far along you are.” Scott then backpedaled, “I don’t mean that you’re fat, not fat at all, just a-”

 

Derek laughed, “Scott I’m not offended by the term big. Or fat for that matter.”

 

“He’s pregnant, you do grow when you’re pregnant, that’s just a fact of life.” Stiles grinned at the way Scott looked all flustered that he might have insulted the alpha. “I think he is gorgeous.” 

 

“Sorry for panicking but do you not recall how my own mate reacted when I said I loved how big she was getting when she was pregnant with Lou and Mar?” Scott said archly, “She nearly turned me into a eunuch.”

 

Derek grinned, “I love it. I love every added inch, every size I have to go up in pants. Every change. It all means that the baby is growing and healthy. How could I get mad about that?”

 

Derek did love it, Stiles could tell. He was glowing, the way everyone said that pregnant people did and he could lie and just rub his stomach with this awestruck look on his face before they fell asleep. Stiles felt a little overwhelmed at times but at least Derek was loving every second of it and Derek was ready for what was coming.

 

Scott looked at Stiles, “You lucky bastard.” Then punched his best friend lightly on the arm. “Come down to the clinic when you’re done with yoga Derek. I’ll have the machine set up.”

 

“We’ll be there Scotty, just make sure Deaton isn’t around, we don’t need him being all cryptic in what should be a nice experience.” Stiles said, his eyes sliding back to Derek and his yoga.

 

“I’ll make sure he’s scarce,” Scott promised.

 

Derek went through his routine with a peaceful smile on his face. He was looking forward to the ultrasound. He knew Scott was concerned but he didn’t think anything was wrong. He was certain he’d know if there was.

 

“Looking good Babe.” Stiles sat back and watched, loving how peaceful and happy his mate looked. Stiles was happy too, he really was but deep, deep down he was worried too. Worried about what sort of parent he would become, how he would handle the responsibilities. 

 

Derek finished his final pose then, a little sweaty, got up to go give Stiles a nuzzling kiss, “I’m going to take a shower. You might want to get into actual clothes.” He flicked an amused glance at Stiles’ boxers and sleep shirt.

 

“You don’t think I could rock this look as we head downtown Beacon Hills?” Stiles asked and poked his finger through a hole in the leg of the very worn boxers. “But fine, for you my love, I will wear pants.” 

 

“Appreciated,” Derek grinned then bounded upstairs to get a shower in. It didn’t take long for him to get ready then head to the clinic with Stiles. He poked his head into the back room, “Deaton gone?”

 

“He’s on a farm call,” Scott assured him.

 

“Hope whatever farm animal he is treating poops on him.” Stiles said easily as he pulled Derek with him into the room. “He doesn’t deserve to see our bean who is bound to be the most gorgeous fetus in the universe.” 

 

“Since we don’t have 3d capabilities I won’t be able to confirm or deny that one. We’ve just got the regular black and white.” Scott shook his head at his best friend. “Hop on up Derek.”

 

He did just that, getting onto the exam table and leaning back, already lifting his shirt up. 

 

“Look at that cute little mound.” Stiles cooed and hurried over to give Derek’s belly a little kiss before Scott squirted the gel on it so that he could move the paddle around. 

 

“Idiot,” Derek said affectionately and watched the fuzzy black and white ultrasound screen as Scott tried to get a good image.

 

Scott hummed as he moved the probe around and then found a good clear image and he pursed his lips. That definitely explained Derek’s quick growth.

 

“What does that pursed mouth mean?” Stiles asked his best friend. “You look like that when you’ve got a secret and you’re just bursting to tell someone. You looked just like that the first time Ally gave you a bj and you came over to share every detail with me.” 

 

“Excuse you but I seem to remember a particular overshare the first time you and Derek-”

 

“Moving on,” Derek said meaningfully. “What are you seeing?”

 

“Well see this,” he pointed at a curve of white, “there’s a head and going down here’s the arms and over here’s a head and heartbeat.” He waited for five seconds.

 

Stiles would blame it all on shock later because he asked the stupidest question ever. “Our bean has two heads?” 

 

Derek facepalmed.

 

Scott shook his head, “No dumbass,” oh he’d been waiting years to get to call Stiles a dumbass, “Derek’s having twins. Mazel tov!”

 

“Twins. Hah take that Scott, we won’t be outdone by your boys.” Stiles was still reeling but twins was much better than a baby with two heads. “Derek, we are having two beans!” 

 

“Sometimes,” Derek told him, “I worry about you.” But his deadpan was ruined by his wide smile. Two. They were having two babies.

 

Oh dear god they were having two babies, two! It was amazing and also scary as hell. Stiles would not bother Derek with his insecurities though so he just beamed. “Twins.” He said again. “We need to rearrange the nursery a little.” He reached out and took Derek’s hand in his own.

 

Derek shook his hand off and instead pulled Stiles down by the back of his neck for a kiss, “Twins.” He had a huge, goofy grin on his face. “The nursery will be easy. You want to stop by and see your Dad, give him the news on the way home?”

 

“Yeah, I would like that a lot. I hope for a more stunned reaction that the pregnancy announcement actually.” Stiles grinned. “He will be happy.” He leaned in and kissed Derek again. “I love you Daddy.” 

 

“Papa,” Derek murmured against his lips, “ _You’re_ Daddy. I’m Papa.”

 

"Okay, Papa then." Stiles agreed easily. "I love you Papa." He was aware that Scott probably thought they were sappy as hell now but Stiles didn't care at all.

 

“I love you too,” Derek smiled then pulled back when he felt Scott wipe his belly clean.

 

“Before you ask Stiles, yes I’ve sent the image to print out. In two to four weeks we can do another ultrasound and find out the sex of the babies if you want.” Scott didn’t think his best friend and Derek were being unduely sappy considering how stupid sappy he’d been with Allison when she’d been pregnant.

 

“That’s something we’ll have to talk about I suppose.” Stiled didn’t have any clue if Derek wanted to know the sex of the babies and Stiles himself wasn’t sure either, surprises were fun but then again it could be good to know as well. “For now I am just happy to know they are healthy and growing and knowing that I will be able to show them off to anyone I meet.” 

 

“I’ll make sure the town’s forewarned,” Scott joked. The people in town who didn’t know that magic and werewolves existed, a damned low number after all the insanity of their teens, had already been told that Stiles and Derek had a surrogate.

 

“Warned? They should stand in line to bare witness to such greatness!” Stiles replied with mock outrage. “Nowhere else will they be able to see such beautiful gray blobby beans.” 

 

Derek got off the table and tugged his shirt down, “You _are so_ ridiculous. Cute but ridiculous. Thanks Scott. We’ll get back to you about knowing the sex of the babies.”

 

“Thank you Scott.” Stiles echoed and followed Derek. He knew he was being ridiculous but that was his default setting when he felt insecure or overwhelmed by something. Jokes and sarcasm was what had gotten him through in the years after his mom got sick and all the stuff that happened afterward.

 

Derek took his hand and swung it playfully, “I like that you’re so excited to nearly obnoxious levels you know.”

 

“I want to show off the beans, they will be amazing and I love it.” Stiles replied and squeezed Derek’s fingers. “If I get too annoying though, tell me so I can try and tone it down.” 

 

“I repeat, I like it. If you start being annoying I’ll just shift and pin you down.” He got into the Jeep’s passenger seat and smoothed his hand over the large bump under his sweater in an absent, happy stroke.

 

Stiles saw the movement and smiled softly. He loved seeing Derek this happy, it made his heart swell. “Alright, off to tell gramps about the buy two for the price of one deal.” 

 

Derek just laughed, loving Stiles with every breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, I and Ash both enjoy Cora. We both like her as a character. We just wanted a different take on her for this fic. Plus Peter has abandonment issues.


	7. Chapter 7

Derek was rolling his eyes at the pack as he carried a plastic tumbler full of mango nectar into the living room. “I’m still trying to figure out how you’ve managed to get out of watching Star Wars til now Scott.”

 

“Luck. Which I’m hoping will hold,” Scott was looking at his phone on the coffee table hoping it would ring with an animal emergency.

 

“Look at your phone with that much longing and I will bite you.” Stiles said with narrowed eyes. “Once you’ve actually seen the first movie I _bet_ you will go out and buy yourself a replica lightsaber and name your car the Millennium Falcon.” 

 

“I’m sorry honey but I actually agree with Stiles on this one.” Allison dimpled at Scott. 

 

“Why? It looks creepy with the weird puppets and the wrinkly old dude and the helmet soldiers.”

 

“Trying to give Stiles an aneurysm isn’t going to wo-” Derek made a startled sound and the tumbler slipped out of his hand as it flew to his belly.

 

Erica was close enough to catch the tumblr before it hit the ground and made a mess fortunately.

 

“What’s wrong babe?” Stiles was off the couch and over at Derek’s side in the blink of an eye, face pale and eyes wide with worry. “Are you hurting somewhere?” He could feel his heart in his throat. 

 

Allison was more calm though. “I think they just moved, didn’t they?” She had carried twins herself not long ago so she knew what Derek could expect.

 

Derek just nodded, wonder on his face as he felt the little bird flutters moving inside his belly. It was a little odd but at the same time his babies were moving inside him. It was amazing.

 

“Oh.” It was just a soft exhale and Stiles placed his hand on Derek’s belly even though he knew there wasn’t any chance for him to be able to feel anything this early on. 

 

Derek covered Stiles’ hand with his, looking into his mate’s eyes, his own shining.

 

Erica set the tumbler of mango nectar on a side table and sat on Scott’s legs so he wouldn’t take the opportunity to escape. “Even more reason to watch Star Wars tonight. Twin celebration.”

 

“There’s a reason I love you Catwoman.” Stiles agreed and pulled Derek with him to the loveseat they preferred where they could tangle together and cuddle while they watched the movie. “Sit down and just try to have an open mind Scotty.” 

 

“I hate you,” Scott muttered to Erica but gave in. He wasn’t going to get out of it now.

 

\------------------------------------------

 

Scott slumped back in the chair and looked at his mother. They didn’t often get mother son dinners anymore and he was okay with that mostly. Still it was a nice change to be able to treat his Mom to a nice dinner. Except his brain was buzzing and worried.

 

“Okay kid, spill.” Melissa put down her fork and gave her son a sharp look. She knew her child very well and she could clearly see that there was something on his mind. 

 

“Sorry. I just...it’s Stiles.” He pushed his green beans around on his plate. “He’s having issues with impending fatherhood.”

 

“Issues?” Melissa frowned. “What sort of issues are we talking about here?” She couldn’t imagine Stiles not being happy about having children with Derek. 

 

“He’s scared he’s going to screw up,” Scott stabbed a green bean, “I’ve tried to talk him down but it’s really not working. He bottles it up around Derek though because he doesn’t want to make Derek feel bad. Then it all spews out when Stiles is out with me.”

 

Melissa hummed, it didn’t really surprise her that Stiles was scared. She loved John to bits but he had dropped the parenting ball for a good year after Claudia passed away and Stiles had pretty much raised himself during that time. “That’s not good, hiding worries away from Derek will blow up in their faces if they aren’t addressed. I’ll talk to John, have him take Stiles away for a weekend, for a father son fishing trip or something. Stiles can vent to John and hopefully he will feel better afterwards.” 

 

“God please. It’s driving me insane seeing Stiles doing this to himself...again.” Scott remembered the last time Stiles had doubted his abilities to the point of panic and also remembered that it had been his fault. He grimaced as he flashed back for just a second to how he’d reacted to Stiles immediately after the nogitsune. “We so don’t need that to happen again.”

 

“Absolutely not.” Melissa agreed. She also remembered how Stiles had been after the Nogitsune and after Allison nearly died, it hadn’t been pretty and his doubts about himself had been why it took him so look to really get in touch with the magic inside him, they did not need an event like that again, especially not with Derek pregnant and already vulnerable. “I will talk to John the moment I get home.” She reached out and put her hand over her son’s. He was all grown and father himself but he would always be her baby. “You’re a good friend Scott, don’t kick yourself for old mistakes.” 

 

“I’m not. I still regret them but I’m not kicking myself over them anymore. Ally would kick my butt to South America and back if I did. Our boys deserve better than an idiot drowning himself in guilt.”

 

“They really do.” Melissa smiled, her grandbabies had her firmly wrapped around their tiny and sticky little fingers. “You married a smart woman.” 

 

“I really did. Don’t know what she sees in me,” it was a long running joke. “Want dessert?”

 

“I shouldn’t, I am beginning to pudge out but I also can’t resist the Sacher tart here so yeah, let’s indulge.” She beamed at Scott.

 

He snagged the waiter at the next opportunity.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

Derek frowned in concentration at the mess of yarn he was trying to make into something more than a blob then blinked when he heard his mate yelp. He looked up just in time to see his father in law dragging Stiles down the hallway to the door.

 

“Hope you don’t mind Derek but I’m borrowing my son for a fishing weekend.” John said cheerfully.

 

“Mind Derek, mind!” Stiles said, looking confused and just a tiny little bit scared. “We don’t fish dad, when was the last time you held a rod and no, don’t make that into a dirty joke of any kind.” 

 

Derek looked from Stiles to John and back again then shrugged, “I don’t mind but camping might be wiser.”

 

“That’s part of it. Fishing is in the morning and at dusk, best time for it. I’ll make sure he doesn’t hook himself.”

 

“I don’t do well in the wild.” Stiles complained but his shoulder slumped knowing he was outvoted. “The sun burns me red, the critters love the taste of my blood and I always manage to find every root in the forest to trip over.” 

 

“You could always use your magic to combat those problems kid of mine,” John said ruthlessly, aware of Derek’s bemused and amused gaze following them out the door. “Well maybe not the roots unless you can ask them to move out of the way but the sunburn and the mosquitoes should be fixable.”

 

“I know that but if you take my complaining and griping away, what will I have left for this wonderful outing you sprang on me out of nowhere.” Stiles stomped over to his Dad’s car and put his pack in the back. He was worried and hoped his dad wasn’t bringing him out to in the middle of nowhere to tell him any bad news. 

 

“You’ll find something I’m sure,” John told him, “After you stop pouting.”

 

“You have no idea how long I can pout, I have a natural mouth for it.” Stiles pushed his lips out even further and got into the passenger seat fiddling with the radio to find a good station. 

 

John flicked his hand away and put in a Springsteen CD. He let Stiles do his pouting, let him get it out of his system, during the drive up to the lakeside camp site he’d rented. He sang along with The Boss and then along with Mellancamp until they reached their destination. “Alright, I’ll set up the tent, you get fire wood.”

 

“Alright.” Stiles nodded and walked out into the woods to find some dry twigs and wood that would last them through the night. He made a mournful sound when he looked at his phone and there wasn’t even a single bar on it. He didn’t do well with unexpected outings like this, not when he wasn’t the one who came up with the idea.

 

John chuckled at his son’s wordless complaint in the trees. He knew exactly how Stiles handled unexpected outings and the first trick to getting his son to talk was to push him off balance. He got the tent set up and the sleeping bags inside. Then he rolled a couple of logs over so they could sit around the fire when they got it going.

 

It didn’t take very long for Stiles to return with his arms full of firewood, he might have cheated a little and summoned some because he didn’t want to spend the whole afternoon in unknown woods. He might also have put up a few wards around them to keep any nasty surprises out. He put the firewood down and sat down on one of the logs. “What are we doing here dad?”

 

“Having some father-son time,” John answered as he began to arrange tinder, kindling, and larger pieces of wood for lighting.

 

“Fine be all cryptic then.” Stiles sighed, typical father-son time between the two of them was watching a baseball game on the tv, this was radical and out of the norm and Stiles didn’t like it. 

 

“You hate when people are cryptic,” John grinned at Stiles, “That’s part of the point.”

 

“I don’t know what point you are trying to make.” Stiles grit his teeth in frustration and waited just until his father wasn’t in the way before he lit the fire with magic.

 

“Not making a point kiddo. Part of the point of being cryptic is that you hate it,” he ruffled Stiles’ hair, “You want to try and catch dinner or are we breaking out the hot dogs and roasting sticks?”

 

“Let’s do hot dogs today and save the joys of fishing for tomorrow morning.” Stiles was hungry and he didn’t want to deal with the disappointment of not catching any fish. 

 

“Aright then,” John passed over a roasting stick and a pack of weenies, “I’ve also got the makings for s’mores after the hot dogs.”

 

S’mores were delicious and the knowledge that they were waiting thawed Stiles’ mood a little. He let the fire warm his toes as he roasted his weenie to it was just a little bit charred the way he liked them best. 

 

“How’re things with your magical consulting going?” 

 

“It’s going well, with rumors spreading I am kept pretty busy. I am still hoping to open a magic shop but I am not sure when to find the time for it.” Especially not now with children on the way. Stiles loved work, loved magic but he wanted to be there for his kids and for Derek too. He wanted to have the time to homeschool them and play with them and raise them. He just wasn’t sure how good a parent he would be. Derek would be amazing but Stiles wasn’t a good person, how could he become a good father. 

 

“You’ve got time to keep saving up for the shop and getting more experience. There’s no rush. Plus when your beans are born you’re going to be so absorbed in them for the first year or so it’ll be torture to leave on even a consult.”

 

“Yeah, that was what I was thinking too.” Stiles agreed and nibbled on his hot dog. “Dad...what if I suck as a parent? I am selfish and have an issue with personal boundaries and a concentration problem. On top of that...I don’t know if you’ve noticed but I am pretty much an asshole.” Normally that didn’t bother Stiles but what if he warped the kids into assholery too. 

 

“Are you an asshole to Lou and Mar?” John asked.

 

“Sometimes yeah.” Stiles admitted. “I don’t filter what I say around them and often say the wrong thing and when Mar put a bucket on his head and ran into the wall so hard he nearly passed out, I laughed because it looked funny.” Stiles looked miserable.

 

“That’s not being an asshole to them. What did you do the second you realized Mar was actually hurt?” John said, brows up. He knew the answer but wanted Stiles to say it.

 

“I rushed over to make sure he was okay and then I wallowed in guilt for a week until Ally smacked me over the head.” Stiles bounced his knee up and down where he sat.

 

“Exactly. Do you remember when you were...Christ I think you were five, you used one of your Mom’s bras as bat ears and ran around the front yard with a towel tied around your neck, Claudia’s bra on your head, and the only other thing you were wearing was your Batman underwear?”

 

“I have a vague recollection but thank you for bringing up such a stellar fashion choice of mine.” Stiles said, ears turning a little pink. “At least the bra was black and I turned it inside out to hide the lace. Is there a point to this little trip down memory lane?”

 

“Yeah there is. You tried to run through our bushes in that get up and your towel cap snagged and yanked you back so you landed on those Batman underpants. The whole time I was laughing like a hyena. Until you started crying.” John bit into his weenie. “I’d never run so fast in my life, knocked the laughter right out of me.”

 

“I remember that yeah, I landed in that patch of nettles, burned my butt good and proper.” Stiles hadn’t really been hurt, more upset that that the darn bushes had dared to foil his superhero plans that way. “You rushed over and hugged me and made it all better.” 

 

“That kind of thing happens all the time. Kids do silly things, slip and fall in downright hilarious ways and most of the time they’re not hurt. In fact a lot of the time kids pretend to slip and fall to get a laugh. So there’s nothing wrong or assholish about laughing in that situation. It’d only be assholish if you kept laughing after the kid expresses genuine distress.”

 

“I wouldn’t do that.” Stiles hoped that he hadn’t sunk quite that far yet and that he hopefully never would. “I understand what you are saying but I am still scared. I love the beans so much already, so, so much and I am so afraid I will disappoint them or disappoint Derek. That he will realize that I am totally the wrong person to start a family with.” 

 

“Nothing wrong with being scared kid. Parenthood is the scariest job in the world. I can tell you that Derek wouldn’t want to have a family with anyone else until the cows come home but he’s the only one you’d ever listen to about that. So I’ll ask you something, do you hate me?”

 

Stiles looked up, honestly shocked. “What? No! Why on earth would you ask me such a thing? Of course I don’t hate you. You’re my Daddy-o.” Stiles was more worried that it was the other way around, or he had been in the past, he was a little less scared of that these days.

 

“Even after the way I left you swinging in the wind the year after your Mom died? I abandoned you to wallow in my own grief and a live at the bottom of a bottle, completely forgetting that I didn’t just lose my wife, you lost your mother. Hell I left you swinging in the wind even before that when your Mom was at her worst.”

 

“That was a rough time for all of us.” Rough was putting it lightly, it had been nearly unbearable but they had gotten through it. “You did your best and I wasn’t make things easier on you. I could never hate you Dad.” 

 

“I still let you down. But you didn’t make things hard on me Stiles. You did the cooking, the cleaning, hell all the housework, your schoolwork. You got yourself to school, kept your grades up even though your untreated ADHD was playing hell with your focus. You did your best to take care of your Mom even when she-” he couldn’t say it. That was an agonizing memory for him to suddenly realize that his wife thought their son was trying to kill her. “And you took care of me when I was too drunk or too hungover to do it for myself. You took care of me when I should have been taking care of you. Selfish my ass.”

 

“I am selfish, I cling to the ones I love, doing what I can to keep them close and the rest of the world can go to hell as far as I am concerned.” Stiles shrugged. “I really don’t think Peter was too far off when he called me a sociopath. That’s fine though as long as I don’t disappoint the few I actually care about.” 

 

“There’s my point Stiles. You already love your kids, you will bend over backwards and twist yourself into a pretzel to keep them safe and happy. If you’re not already devouring every book and article on how not to screw up developing psyches I’ll eat a catfish raw. You’re going to be a damned good Dad, hell you already are to the freaking adults in the pack.”

 

“Being the Pack Mom is easy.” Stiles smiled a little though. “Thanks Dad, I suppose this was the purpose of the trip. Has Scott been running his mouth about me freaking out?” Stiles could see it all come together now but he couldn’t be upset, he’d needed this talk with his dad.

 

“He’s worried about you. And yeah. The reason for the trip is so I can talk you down from the ledge.” John reached over to hug his son.

 

“Just didn’t want to worry Derek, he is so happy Dad, you should see him.” Stiles hugged back tightly. “He is reading every book on pregnancy and children and he is learning to knit and sew and all that, he is blissful being pregnant and I don’t want anything to ruin that, especially not my own insecurities.

 

“I’ve got twenty that says he’s probably worrying about being a parent too. He wants it and loves being pregnant, your Mom was the same way, but she was scared too. Scared to mess up and scared that something might go wrong. You’re werewolf married to Derek, you’re becoming parents, that means you share your worries, you don’t hide them because you don’t want to ruin the happy.” He didn’t let Stiles go, just held him and gave him the hug he needed, “It won’t ruin anything. In fact he’ll feel better knowing that you and he can share the misgivings as well as the blessings.”

 

“When did you get all wise? Is it an old man thing?” Stiles still had his arms wound tightly around his dad. “Does one’s brain expand upon retirement?” 

 

“It’s a lifetime of experiences kid of mine.” John smiled and pat Stiles’ back. 

 

“Thank’s Daddy.” It had been a long time since Stiles called him daddy without the added o in the end. “I love you and I needed this.” 

 

“I love you too Meonenim. Just don’t name your kid in the family tradition,” John quiped.

 

“No worries, I won’t burden anyone with a name like mine. Or yours for that matter… _John_ ” He gave his dad a pointed look. “I was thinking more about Remus and Romulus, something along those lines.” 

 

“I sincerely doubt Derek will agree with that. And who said John was my birth name?” He smirked and ruffled Stiles’ hair.

 

Stiles rolled his eyes so hard it felt like they were about to pop out of his head. "That was my whole point! Are my awesome levels of innuendo and sarcasm completely lost on you?" He gave his father a look. "I found your birth certificate when I was six and snooping, I know exactly what your given name is."

 

“Kid I just ignore the sarcasm these days. I’ve earned that right by surviving Scott’s wedding.”

 

"Yeah that was a feast of snark and sarcasm." Stiles agreed with a grin. "Awesome party."

 

“Speaking of weddings,” John began pulling out the makings for the s’mores, “I know being werewolf married is enough for you and Derek but will you be getting human married any time soon?”

 

“I have no idea.” Stiles replied honestly. “Do you think it would be better for the beans if we were? Like legally?” 

 

“When it comes to legal rights it’d be better all around yes. And not just for the kids but for you and Derek too. If you were in an accident right now and had to be hospitalized Derek could, and probably would, be barred from staying with you as he doesn’t have spousal rights.”

 

“It’s so unfair, he’s my _mate_. That trumps any marriage but I know you’re right. I wouldn’t mind marrying Derek tomorrow if he wanted too, anything that binds us together is a good thing in my book. I also know that Derek doesn’t want the whole wedding circus thing.” Stiles looked at the flames of the camp fire.

 

“You don’t have to have the wedding circus. That’s what the county clerk’s office is for.” John passed Stiles the marshmallows.

 

“I’ll talk to him when we get back from this little outing.” Stiles promised and pulled out a couple of marshmallows to roast. 

 

“Bring up the marriage thing _after_ you spill your guts about the rest,” John told him then set about to roast his own marshmallows.

 

“Obviously.” Stiles agreed. “Hopefully I am not a complete idiot, I do hope you raised me better than that.” Stiles watched the white marshmallows turn golden. “What do you think Mel is doing when you left her all alone like this?”

 

“Probably the same thing she’d be doing if I was there, soaking in a long bubble bath with a glass of wine and her iPad.”

 

“See I don’t get how people dare to bring their electronics into bath with them. I would drop them or get them wet and break them within two minutes.” Stiles turned and grabbed the graham crackers. “But good for her, she deserves some pampering time.” 

 

“Mmmhmm,” John agreed and assembled his s’more while deciding not to tell his son exactly how he pampered Melissa when he was there. This trip was supposed to help Stiles relax, not traumatize him so he couldn’t talk to Derek when he got home.

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

“Oh thank GOD,” Erica exclaimed when Stiles walked in the door, the sound of John’s vehicle driving away in her ears.

 

“Not God Catwoman, you may call me Stiles.” Stiles dumped his pack right there in the hallway and shrugged out of his jacket that smelled like campfire smoke and nature. “What’s the matter?” 

 

“Derek’s holed up in your bedroom. On a pile of your clothes from the hamper. Like a cranky dragon with his horde. Only it’s a wolf growling at us anytime we poke our heads into the room. _Do_ something.” She flung out a hand toward the stairs, her other holding Karlin gently. “The cubs are all picking up on his crankiness and being demons. Mar, sweet, shy, gentle, and obscenely well behaved Mar, put some sort of dye into Lydia’s shampoo that’s made her hair purple and her skin this splotchy green.”

 

“Oh Shit!” That was bad, very bad since everyone knew the pride Lydia took in her hair and skin. “I’ll go and face the cranky dragon then.” He leaned in and kissed the top of Karlin’s head and then Erica’s cheek before taking the stairs in a run until he was outside their bedroom and he inched the door open. 

 

There was indeed a huge pile of Stiles’ unwashed clothes on the bed but Derek was nowhere to be seen on the bed.

 

Stiles frowned and looked around, he couldn’t believe Erica would be so wrong that Derek wasn’t even in the room any longer. “Derek? Babe?” 

 

As soon as Stiles was in the room, the door closed, and close enough to the bed, a huge bundle of black fur surged out from under all the clothes and pounced. Derek’s weight drove Stiles to the ground where he then proceeded to park his bulk on his mate to keep him right where he was.

 

“Hi honey.” Stiles didn’t mind being pinned by his mate and he reached out to rub velvety ears. “I’ve missed you too. Why did you say I should leave if you would be this miserable?” He ran his fingers through Derek’s thick fur.

 

Derek just snuffled into Stiles’ neck with a cranky sound. He couldn’t exactly _answer_ him while he was in wolf form now could he? And he wasn’t willing to let Stiles up yet. His instincts telling him to make absolute certain his mate didn’t go anywhere anytime soon.

 

“Erica wasn’t kidding about the cranky dragon thing.” Stiles muttered and resigned himself to being sprawled on the floor and pinned by a huge alpha wolf. He just kept running his fingers through Derek’s fur and trying his best to reassure his mate that he was back and that he was there to stay.

 

Derek just made a slight grumble but closed his eyes to soak in the attention and petting. It took a while, probably half an hour or so, before the fur rippled and the wolf shifted back into a man, who still kept Stiles under him, his nose pressed to a mole dotted throat. “I didn’t know I’d be so cranky when your Dad came to get you.”

 

Stiles kept on touching Derek, running his hands over smooth skin instead of fur, the touches just as gentle and loving. “I really missed you too and I am sorry you were so unhappy.” Stiles didn’t want to cause Derek any kind of distress.

 

“Mmm,” Derek breathed Stiles in, “I should have realized what was going to happen. Mom never could stand Dad being gone more than a work day when she was pregnant. So partly my own fault.” He nipped and sucked at Stiles’ neck to raise a bruise, needing to mark his mate. “You and your Dad have a good time at least?”

 

“I suppose so.” Stiles sounded surprised by himself. “It wasn’t as horrible as I thought it would be and as it turns out, I really needed to go.” Stiles took a deep breath and told Derek all about his insecurities and fears and how he had tried to hide them from Derek so he wouldn’t worry him.

 

“You are an idiot,” Derek told him, his hands smoothing up and down Stiles’ sides, “and your Dad’s right. I’m scared too. Scared I’ll do something to screw our babies up, scared something will go wrong and I’ll lose them, and damned terrified I won’t be able to protect them once they’re born.”

 

“We can be scared and worried together then.” Stiles said and wrapped his arms around Derek’s back and just held him close. “You’ll be the most amazing father, I know that and we will protect our beans as best we can.” 

 

“You’re going to be an incredible Daddy too you know. Just look at how good you are with Mar and Lou and Karlin. They love you, even when they’re mad at you for telling them no.” Which didn’t happen often really. Derek was the ‘no’ man in this house when it came to the cubs.

 

“I hope so, together we might just be good enough.” Stiles replied, feeling a lot lighter now that he had gotten his worries off his chest and there were no more secrets between him and Derek. “So, quick change of subject...Derek Sebastian Hale, will you marry me?”

 

Derek lifted his head and gave Stiles a completely baffled look, “We’re mated.” 

 

“We are, soulbonded even but Dad pointed out that if I were to get hurt, you wouldn’t be allowed to see me. Legal shittiness.” Stiles smiled at Derek. “And I want us to be secure, have all our bases covered when it comes to us and the beans.”

 

Understanding lit in Derek’s eyes and he smiled, then frowned, “You’re not thinking some big ceremony in a church or our backyard are you? Because no. We can go to the local courthouse, get the license and get married there all in one fell swoop. Legalities handled.”

 

“I wouldn’t put you through some grand wedding, we are already bonded, one in all ways that matter so the courthouse sounds like a brilliant plan to me. It’s just a technicality anyway.” Derek was his mate, that meant more to Stiles than any wedding could but he wanted safety for them and if a if a piece of paper could do that then Stiles wanted to do it as quickly as they could. “I love you Derek.” 

 

“I know,” Derek smirked against Stiles’ throat and waited for his mate to get the reference, knowing it wouldn’t take long.

 

"Did you just go Han on me?" Stiles asked with amusement. "Not sure whether it makes me annoyed or really, really turned on. Possibly both."

 

“No annoyance sex while I’m incubating,” Derek murmured. “But if I were to tell you that I once won a Star Wars trivia contest at a sci-fi convention what would your reaction be?”

 

"That would firmly tip the scale into turned on, impressed and just a little bit jealous." Stiles grinned. "And it shows that I do know how to pick them."

 

Derek brushed a kiss to the tip of Stiles nose, just as the door creaked open and they were both semi-assaulted by two excited little boys. 

 

Stiles chuckled as Mar and Lou dove on Derek and he was so proud when he took notice that they were very careful not to jump too hard on him and that they were minding his belly.

 

“Der!” Mar had missed the alpha, he had missed Stiles too but everything felt wrong when their alpha was snappy and unhappy.

 

“Not sad anymore?” Lou asked with a nuzzling hug.

 

“No I’m not sad anymore,” Derek pat the boys on the back and got to his feet, still graceful despite the Belly, the boys perched on his hips. “But I hear that the two of you have been very naughty this weekend and were super mean to Aunt Lydia.”

 

Lou ducked his head.

 

“T’was me.” Mar admitted with a guilty expression. “I just got weally mad when she took Lo-lo’s toy caw away cause she stepped on it.” 

 

“But you know you don’t do that right?” Stiles asked softly and nearly melted when Mar shook his head with huge puppy dog eyes that were so like Scott’s.

 

“You have to apologize to Aunt Lydia for pranking her Marrok,” Derek told him firmly and remained unmoved by his mournful expression. “Do you understand?”

 

“Yeah.” Mar nodded again. “I undietand.” 

 

“Where did you even get the stuff to turn her hair and skin a different color?” Stiles asked and watched Mar turn even guiltier and his eyes dart toward Stiles’ stock of magic things that should be locked up very firmly. “Ah.”

 

“Marrok Javier McCall,” Derek’s voice had gone from firm to outright stern and had Lou squinching down a bit. It was never good when Derek used the whole name. Never ever.

 

“Sowwy, sowwy.” Marrok’s eyes welled with tears and not fake ones to get out of trouble, but real, distressed tears. 

 

Derek passed Louvel to Stiles and set Marrok down on the bed, “Sorry doesn’t clear the slate for this Marrok.” He hated the tears, wanted to hug and wipe them away but this wasn’t just some mischief and a simple broken rule. This was a serious hard and fast line that had been crossed. “You know better than to get into Stiles’ magic cabinet and you know why it’s against the rules.” The pack had weekly refreshers on the big rules for the kids since they were so young and could easily forget why something was dangerous.

 

Lou wound his arms around Stiles’ neck and clung. He _hated_ when Derek was disappointed in him or Mar.

 

Marrok cried even harder, harsh, hiccuping sobs rocking his small body.

 

Stiles hugged Lou and felt like crying himself but he knew this needed to be said and done. Mar needed to understand. He was so young yes but Stiles’ magic was dangerous and instead of just turning Lydia’s hair a different color he could really have harmed her or himself.

 

“Is there a reason my son is crying like the world is ending?” Scott had heard the crying as soon as he arrived through the front door and run upstairs in panicked worry. Seeing Derek standing in front of Marrok only minimally eased his worry.

 

“Marrok broke into Stiles’ magic cabinet to get the things to turn Lydia colors,” Derek said.

 

“Marrok!” Scott’s voice was horrified, “You know that’s dangerous. I understand that you were angry at Lydia but that doesn’t mean you break a rule in place to keep you and the pack safe to get even with her.” He went to sit next to his son on the bed and turned his face to his, “You could have been hurt. Stiles has wolfsbane in the cabinet and if you’d touched it or spilled it on yourself you’d get sick and could even die.”

 

“I’m sowwy!” Mar didn’t know what else to say, he had just wanted to get back at Lydia, not hurt anyone.

 

“I need to readjust the wards.” Stiles mumbled to himself, he thought he had warded the cabinet properly but he hadn’t accounted for cubs who were too smart for their own good. “And perhaps move my stash somewhere else.” 

 

“Dun hate me!” Marrok begged as he looked between Derek and his Dad, he couldn’t even bring himself to meet Stiles’ eyes.

 

“We’d never hate you Marrok,” Scott didn’t raise his voice. “I’m very disappointed in you for breaking the rules and putting yourself-”

 

“And others,” Derek put in.

 

“And others,” Scott nodded, “in danger. Saying sorry, no matter how much you mean it, isn’t enough when you break big rules. You have to face the consequences of your actions.”

 

“But we don’t hate you,” Derek said. “You won’t be getting any treats or allowed to watch the next episode of Loco Momo that’s coming on tonight however.”

 

“Not even watch it later if it’s recorded.” Stiles added when he could see the wheels turning in Mar’s head.

 

Marrok gasped and looked completely devastated but he nodded and took his punishment with silent tears running down his chubby cheeks. He deserved his punishment, he understood that but that didn’t make it hurt any less.

 

“C’mere,” Scott picked Mar up and held him in his lap, kissing the top of his head. He knew damned well his own mother would be recording the episode for Mar to watch the next time she had the boys but the punishment meant nothing if he didn’t believe he’d never get to see it.

 

“Oh good,” Lydia said from the doorway, “someone finally-”

 

Derek turned sharply, “Hush,” his voice snapped out and shut Lydia up in an instant.

 

“I’m sowwy Lyds.” Marrok squeaked before he buried his entire face in his Dad’s chest and cried but it was softer crying now, more taking comfort from his father.

 

“Apology accepted,” Lydia said cautiously, watching Derek like a doe being stared down by a predator.

 

“You owe Lou an apology of your own,” Derek told her coldly.

 

Her jaw dropped, “ _Excuse_ me?”

 

“No. I won’t. Toys are only taken away from the cubs as a punishment for breaking the rules and only taken away by their parents, myself, or Stiles.” It was the best way to maintain a pack hierarchy for the little ones. Parents and pack alphas were the ultimate authorities, and though they did have to obey the other adults in the pack, their punishments always only ever came from the ultimate authorities. “You know that very well. In addition punishing Lou for you not looking where you’re putting your feet when you know the cubs leave their toys on the playmat in the living room is unfair and _asinine_.” 

 

Stiles could see the war on Lydia’s face but Derek was right here and Lydia knew that too. She had changed a lot since they were teens but sometimes it still could be problematic for her to live in a pack and in a house with so many other people, even a house as huge as this one. “You do need to apologize Lyds.” He agreed and hugged Lou closer.

 

Lou just clung tighter, “It don’t matter,” he said in a tiny voice, able to smell the insult and anger coming from Lydia. He was just happy his alphas had scolded her for it.

 

“It. Matters.” Scott’s voice was shockingly cold even as he kept running a gentle, loving hand over Mar’s hair and back. His eyes however were gleaming a bright gold and pinned directly on Lydia. He hadn’t known why Mar had pranked her, both of his sons had refused to say anything about it and now he realized it wasn’t because they were being difficult due to Derek’s mood. they’d been afraid they’d get punished and lose more toys for Lydia stepping on the car. Her actions had damaged the security of Mar and Lou’s world and brought about the situation they were currently in where Mar had to be punished for breaking a rule because he’d believed no one would stand up for him and Lou. “Apologize to my son.”

 

Lydia’s eyes had gone wide. She had never, _never_ seen Scott so furious. She took a reflexive step back out of the room, “I apologize Louvel.”

 

Lou still had his face hidden in Stiles’ neck, “Kay.”

 

Jackson was standing in the hallway and he placed a supportive hand on Lydia’s shoulder. He had known this would happen and he had known Lydia was in the wrong. He had been short with her and given her the silent treatment ever since she had taken the toy away because that had been a mistake and she hadn’t listened to him. He wasn’t someone to add to her burden though so now that she did apologize he wanted her to know that he was there for her.

 

Stiles rubbed Lou’s back as he held them. Scott didn’t get truly angry often but when it did happen it was clear that Scott McCall was a force to be reckoned with.

 

Lydia’s hand lifted to lay over Jackson’s on her shoulder, taking comfort from his touch. The anger and silence from him had been making her unsettled and that made her bitchier than was acceptable. 

 

Derek nodded at Jackson then looked back at Lydia, “We’ll discuss this further this evening.” After the cubs had been put to bed.

 

She nodded and glanced at Stiles, “Welcome home Stiles.” Then she gripped Jackson’s hand and fled.

 

“Well this was certainly an eventful homecoming.” Stiles wasn’t sure he would ever leave again if shit like this happened when he stepped out the door. “I know we’re on a no treat punishment here.” Stiles looked at Scott and the boy in Scott’s lap with his face still buried. “But I really feel a great need for ice cream, can’t the punishment start after some banana splits?” 

 

“No,” Derek said with an amused look at his mate, “but we can take the boys out for ice cream tomorrow.”

 

Scott nodded in agreement, “It’s only no treats today.” Any longer than that and the boys forgot what they’d done wrong. They were too young for really long punishments yet. “Give me my Lou Stiles.” He held out his free arm, still cuddling Mar with the other.

 

“I don’t know, he smells so good I might keep him.” Stiles replied. “Carry him around until he fuses to me and become my weird growth that people ask about.” 

 

Lou squirmed, “Down pwease Unca Stiles.” 

 

“Okay then.” Stiles heaved a put upon sigh and handed the boy over to his father. “I suppose I will just have to fuse with Derek then.” He gave his mate a saucy wink.

 

Derek just rolled his eyes as Scott held his boys close.

 

“Mar, Lou you two understand that Mar is not being punished for standing up for Lou right?” Scott asked. It was important to him that his sons understood what the punishment Mar was facing was for. That they didn’t mix things up in their heads.

 

“I’m punished fow bweaking the wules.” Mar nodded, thumb slinking into his mouth even though it was a habit he was trying hard to kick, Lou never sucked his thumb anymore, only babies did. 

 

“That’s right. _Only_ for breaking the rule about Stiles’ magic cabinet,” Scott stressed.

 

Lou fingered his Daddy’s shirt, “I’m not in trouble fo’ weaving my cah out?” His pronunciation worse with his upset.

 

“Did you leave the car out in the hallway or somewhere you’re not supposed to?”

 

Lou shook his head, “Weft it on the wed wug.” The red rug in the living room was the rug they played on all the time and he and Mar did their very best to keep their toys on the rug like Mommy and their alphas asked them to.

 

“Then you are not in trouble at all. You didn’t do anything wrong Lou,” Scott kissed his brow, “Lydia was the one who did the wrong thing. I’ll make sure she returns your car. But,” he made sure both his son’s were looking at him and paying attention, “I want you both to remember that anytime someone, no matter who they are, does something to hurt you or upset you, I need you to tell me or your Mom or Stiles or Derek. We can’t make things better if we don’t know what’s happened.”

 

“And,” Derek pulled Stiles with him so the boys could see them as well as Scott, “you won’t ever be punished if you haven’t broken a rule. No matter what someone who hurt your feelings or your bodies might say.”

 

“‘Kay.” Mar said and reached for his brother’s hand. Lou was always the more forward one, the one who spoke for both of them but seeing Lou get so sad to have his car taken away. Mar had only wanted to stand up for him and make him smile again. He hadn’t thought further than that. 

 

“Promise?” Lou said looking at his Daddy, “Eben if it’s pack?”

 

“Even if it’s pack,” Scott promised, “Even if it’s Grandma and Grampa.”

 

Lou’s eyes nearly popped out of his little head and he wrapped his arms around his Daddy’s neck, “Awight. We tell next time.”

 

“Pwomise, we’ll tell.” Marrok echoed and twined his own arms around his Dad’s neck as well. 

 

Stiles went over to stand with Derek, thinking that it not too long, that would be the two of them, with twins of their own.

 

Scott kissed both his sons’ cheek and stood up, “Good boys. I think that it’s time for a long cuddle with Mommy yeah?”

 

Lou nodded enthusiastically.

 

“Yeah.” Mommy gave the best cuddles, she really did and Mar wanted the whole family together right now. “Less go to Mommy.” 

 

Scott gave Stiles and Derek a knowing grin on his way out and made sure to kick the door shut for them.

 

Derek made a snort of amusement and curled an arm around Stiles even as he eyed the nest he’d made on the bed, “I don’t suppose you’d mind doing something about those?”

 

“What? You’re not feeling like rolling around in my dirty laundry any longer?” Stiles asked in amusement before he snapped his fingers and had the clothes flying back to the hamper and cupboards they had been gathered from. 

 

“I went a little overboard. I missed your scent,” Derek shrugged then pulled Stiles down onto the bed with him.

 

“Well here you have it, straight from the source.” Stiles chuckled and nuzzled against Derek. “Smell all you want Big Guy.” 

 

Derek hummed and nuzzled back, his hands sneaking under Stiles’ shirt to get skin to skin contact. “Lock the door.”

 

“All about demands aren’t we?” Stiles raised a brow but there was a telltale click from the lock being turned. “Can’t say I mind though, but I probably still smell like bugspray and sausage.” 

 

“You smell,” Derek said as he checked to make sure Stiles wasn’t in a favorite shirt before his claws ripped it off then sliced through his belt so he could pull the jeans down, “like mine. All mine.” And then he proceeded to catch up on a weekend of lost skin privileges.


End file.
